The Heart Wants What It Wants
by craftyns99
Summary: It's the day of Peyton's wedding but someone other than the groom is on her mind. Will she go through with it? How will everyone reacted?
1. If Only She Knew

_A/N: I'm going to dedicate this to Shawn-n-Bell. I hope you love this and also anybody else who will read this._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the wedding speech.**

**If Only She Knew**

**Peyton's POV**

I was standing in my white wedding dress. 'Why do brides still wear white?' I thought. I looked over at Brooke, my bridesmaid; a smile crept over my face. Haley, my other bridesmaid, was sorting out the rest of the wedding party. I was getting married today and was going to become Lucas Scott's wife.

"Peyton Scott." The name rolled off my tongue. "Peyton Elizabeth Scott" I said with more emphasis while looking in the mirror. I didn't want to admit the truth of why I needed to say it with more conviction.

"You know you'll no longer be my P Sawyer, you'll be P Scott. Though you're still P.S. Maybe I'll give you a whole new nickname." Brooke walked over to me and touched my hair, like she was fixing something; though nothing needed fixing. She placed her head on my left shoulder, while her hands rested on my arms giving them a slight squeeze. I felt butterflies inside caused by Brooke's touch. I smiled nervously at Brooke, through the mirror.

"Peyton, it's time." Haley said while walking into the room. We both looked over in her direction. This broke Brooke away from me and I was disappointed, but didn't let it show. Brooke picked up my bouquet, gave it to me and kissed me on the cheek.

She held her hand out to me and I gladly took it. That feeling came over me again and I was glad to have it back. She looked at me and I'm sure she realised it too. We walked out the room until we saw my dad. Brooke placed my hand in his and whispered, "I love you P Sawyer" in my ear. Before she had a chance to walk away I whispered "I love you too B Davis". We hugged and I really didn't want to let go but I had to.

Brooke and Haley walked down the aisle with the rest of the wedding party. The wedding march started to play 'this was way too traditional' I said to myself. Dad and I walked down the aisle. Lucas smiled at me when I reached the altar. I smiled back but it was forced. My dad kissed me on the cheek and stepped back.

The priest started speaking. "Family and friends, I welcome you to this day of celebration. Lucas and Peyton have invited us here to this place to share in their declaration of lifelong commitment to each other. Your blessings, support, and encouragement are important to this union, not only now, but also in the days and years to come.

Amidst the turmoil of our world, with all of life's struggles and concerns, it is with deep joy and a sense of wonder and awe that we pause to affirm the power of love. As we gather to witness the union of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer we also celebrate the blessings we all cherish in our intimate relationships. This ceremony calls us all to renew our vows of love and commitment to one another."

I looked over at Lucas and he had this big smile on his face like he was content and his dreams were coming true. I have to admit that I didn't share that felling. I wasn't really paying attention to the priest until it came to one certain part.

"Lucas and Peyton you have signified your desire to enter into the holy state of marriage, and no one has shown just cause why you may not. If either of you know of any lawful impediment why you may not be married, I charge you now, before God, the Searcher of all hearts, to declare it..."

I looked over at Brooke and I saw something in her eyes. I'm not sure what it was but I knew in that moment that I couldn't go through with this wedding.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry but I can't marry you." I looked down at the ground before raising my head. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Peyton" I heard my name but from three different people, Lucas, my dad and Brooke.

I dropped the bouquet and turned to run down the aisle. Bravery decided to kick in and I wanted to take a wild shot in the dark. I walked over to Brooke and kissed her. It wasn't a friendly kiss; I just went up and kissed her full on the lips. She was completely taken by surprised, as she didn't kiss back. I pulled away and spoke. "I meant it when I said I love you, I'm just in love with you too." With that I ran down the aisle and out of the church. I had no idea where I was going but I went where my legs took me.

I wasn't sure how long I was walking for but it seemed like ages. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. To tell you the truth, I was scared at who it might be. Names were passing through my mind until I turned around and saw the face of the last person I expected.

"Peyton." I was face to face with Brooke. She had come after me. I was happy but confused to why, especially after what I said. "Why didn't you give a girl a chance to get over the suddenness of your little confession before you ran off?" She asked.

"There was nothing to wait for. You don't feel the same way and I was resigned to that fact, I guess that's why I went this far with Lucas. I just couldn't live a lie any longer." I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. I was trying my best not to cry but it somehow got the best of me.

Her right thumb caught one of my tears and she wiped my cheek. I lowered my head while her hand was still resting on my face. "I also meant it when I said I love you, I'm in love with you too." My head shot up quickly by her words and a smile slowly crept upon my face. She moved closer to me and I could feel her breath on me. She kissed me and I felt like my legs were going to cave in. My hands started to roam on her back as our mouths moved in rhythm with each other.

She pulled away from me and brushed strands of hair away from my face. She took my hand and kissed it. "Come on P Sawyer, let's get you out of these clothes."

She smiled and flashed her dimples at me as we walked home. It was that moment that I knew I would spend the rest of my life with this girl.

* * *

_A/N: There it is. I'm trying to write a Breyton chapter fic but these one shots keep coming to me. Who knows when it will happen but I'm not gonna stop trying._


	2. Now That You Love Me

A/N: I know this was originally a oneshot but I had so many positive reviews and a couple of people said that I should continue this. I had a moment of inspiration, which normally comes at the weekend, and I wrote another chapter. I'm gonna leave this open now because I might just write something else for this. By the way the story title comes from a Darren Hayes song.

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters

**Now That You Love Me**

**Brooke's POV**

Well, what can I say. Things have a funny way of turning out. It was beyond my wildest dreams. Here I am, finally with the person I love and she loves me too. I really thought she was going to get married today, that she loved Lucas. I never expected her to feel anything but friendship for me.

That's why I agreed to be her chief bridesmaid, matron of honour, whatever you want to call it. I did it for her because if that was going to make her happy, then that's all that counted. I was secretly dying inside; the closer it got to the big day. I knew something was up with her but I just thought it was wedding nerves. I was feeling nervous myself; had me a couple of drinks for Dutch courage before the ceremony.

I saw her in her wedding dress and she took my breath away. God, she looked so beautiful. I walked up to her when she was looking in the mirror and I just wanted to kiss her there and then. I started rambling about her nickname; I became a right babbling Brooke. I touched her and I was happy and sad at the same time.

When I told her that I loved her, before everyone walked up the aisle, that was my declaration but also my goodbye to the feelings I have. I considered the possibility that she knew that because she didn't want to let go of me when we hugged.

Watching her walk down the aisle was heartbreaking, I just wanted to run out of the church and get as far away as possible. Then that part came, the opportunity to say why they shouldn't be married. For a split second, I considered saying something, especially when Peyton looked at me; I swear she can read my mind at times. She did it; she said that she couldn't marry Lucas. I was in shock; Larry, Lucas and I all said her name at the same time.

She was full on ready to run and I was prepared to go after her to find out why she changed her mind. Instead she came over to me and kissed me. My brain did not kick in, as I was too surprised. She told me she was in love with me and then ran. I was still standing there trying to process everything. Everybody was looking at me for answers but I was still replaying it all in my head.

Haley started speaking to me at the same time as Lucas. I wasn't paying any attention. Peyton's words finally sunk in and I decided to leg it after her, leaving everybody still in the church. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say to her once I caught up with her, I just couldn't get pass the fact that she kissed me and I didn't do anything. I've been waiting for that moment forever and I stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

I caught up with her, finally getting my moment of clarity. I tried to act unfazed about it all. Truth is I was nervous as hell, not sure why coz she already told me how she felt. She started crying and she looked defeated. I caught her tears with my thumb and confessed my feelings to her, repeating her earlier words. She looked just as surprised as I did earlier. We kissed and I was in heaven, I just wanted to feel every part of her body. My brain kind of kicked in as I remembered we were out in the street.

I made a comment about getting her out of her clothes; I didn't mean it in a dirty way. Who would want to stay in a wedding dress when they didn't get married? Who I'm kidding, I totally meant it in a dirty way. We went back to her house and changed out of our dresses. She's grabbing us some refreshments while I'm sitting on her bed replying the day in my head. We had been making out for a couple of hours and I'm missing the feel of her lips.

At that moment I spot her standing at the doorway. "Hey." She says.

"Hey yourself. How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Not long. You looked deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb you. What were you thinking about anyway." She places a couple bottles of water and a plate of sandwiches on her desk and climbs on the bed.

"You." I simply tell her. We both smile and she's now straddling me. She kisses me and I feel dizzy from her lips. She pulls away and smirks, like she knows the affect she has on me.

"So seeing as I'm not going on honeymoon, how about you and I take a trip?" She asks excitingly.

"Love too." I beamed like a little kid. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Yes, but it's gonna be a surprise." She was taking pleasure of the fact that I would want to know what she was planning.

"Tell me." I pleaded before kissing her, hoping that she would cave in. It's like she knew my plan coz she shook her head.

"No Brooke, this isn't gonna make me tell to you." I kiss her again and then pout as I pull away. She smiles at me and kisses me again but with more passion. She has a little plan of her own and it's working.

She crawls off me and grabs a sandwich. Before she takes a bite, she speaks. "I guess you should start packing now coz the flight is tomorrow." I sit there looking perplexed before questioning her. "When did you do this?"

"When you were in the toilet earlier." She finally takes a bite out of her sandwich and throws me a bottle of water.

"That was an hour ago and you wait until now to tell me." She simply nods her head while she's still chewing.

I go and grab her hand, "Well just for that, you're helping me pack." I drag her downstairs and we jump in her car. I simply watch her as she's driving to mine. I can't say how much I love this girl. I know I'm all about 'clothes over bros', but when it comes to her, its Peyton over everything.


	3. It Ain't Easy

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed. You've helped make a oneshot into something more. I have to make a comment about Hundred and the Breyton church scene. I can't stop watching it. It's one of the best moments especially Peyton's reaction.  
Anyway this chapter is split in both POV

**It Ain't Easy**

**Peyton's POV**

I sit back and watch her packing, incessantly asking what she should take. I have this feeling that she thinks we're going somewhere warm as I see a few bikinis and short skirts find their way into her suitcase. I didn't want to pick anywhere with a beach for two reasons; the honeymoon was in St Lucia and the other reason is that if we went near a beach, Brooke would be there all the time and not want to go anywhere else. I might want to see some sights or stay in the hotel room. I'm not sure I have the heart to tell her yet that there's no beach where we're going.

I keep grinning and staring at her. She senses this and looks over at me. She flashes her dimples (don't get me started on those or I'll be here all day) and she slowly walks over to me. I'm completely getting lost in her eyes and I even think I'm drooling at this point. She kisses me softly at first and pulls back to look at me, while still standing up. I pull her closer and kiss her with more intensity.

Not sure how long it was before we both pulled back out of breath. As my breath slowly evens out she speaks. "Peyton, where are we going?" Her hand finds my cheek and slowly caresses it, "I need to know what to pack or I'll end up taking everything."

Feeling too light headed to keep it from her I answer, "We're having a Euro trip but it won't end up like the film." She doesn't seem impressed by this so I decide to throw something that will make her smile. "We'll be hitting three of the fashion capitals of the world, London, Paris and Milan, plus a little stop in Amsterdam." I wiggle my eyebrows when saying Amsterdam and she breaks out into a goofy grin. She quickly kisses me and goes back to her suitcase. "I guess I better pack some suitable clothes then."

It's pretty evident that I'm whipped and have been for some time without us being in that type of relationship. Who else would have got me to be a cheerleader, seriously? Mental note to myself, need to work on that.

I had been so scared of telling her anything. It hurt because we tell each other everything. Even if we don't want to the other one would sense something was up; there was no hiding anything. There was too much at stake in admitting the truth. I thought I would lose her if the truth came out especially if the feelings weren't reciprocated and it would change everything.

We've been through so much together, she's my world and I didn't want to lose that, so keeping this a secret was easy in that case, but not really easy at all. I played the façade with Lucas and I'm so sorry for using him that way; he didn't deserve that. He deserves to be happy and I wasn't happy with him. God knows why I went as far as I did with the whole thing. I hope one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me.

Both of our phones haven't stopped ringing since we switched them on. Not sure why we decided to switch them on, we didn't want to speak to anybody else but each other and we haven't been apart.

I decided to switch my phone back off but Brooke kept hers on. I've helped Brooke pack before but it was different this time, especially when she's waving her underwear about and all I can think of is what she would look with only that on or off for that matter.

Brooke grabs my hand and pulls me from my thoughts. She's finished packing quicker than I thought. She kisses me quickly. "Help me grab my bags please." Before I get a chance to respond, she's out the door taking the lighter bag with her and leaving me with the heavy one. I shake my head 'what was I saying before about being whipped'.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

When we got back to Peyton's, Larry was there. The look on his face spoke volumes so I left them to it and went upstairs. They've been down there for a while; God knows what he thinks about all this.

I have to admit that I wasn't excited by the prospect of going to Europe. I mean how could she not pick a place with a beach. I could be lying there, getting a tan, swimming in the water. Once she said the cities, a light bulb went on in my end. Shopping in those cities is gonna be the best; not sure Peyton will want to be dragged from shop to shop though. I guess I'll have to find a way to make it up to her.

My chain of thoughts is broken as my phone starts to ring for the umpteenth time and I reluctantly pick it up, 'Why did I switch this thing on again?' The caller ID says Haley and I'm hesitant to answer. She might be our friend but she was Luc's friend first. I press the call button and I hear her voice instantly. "You've finally answered, where did you go?"

"Hello to you too." I try to keep it light over the phone.

"Erm, hi. You gonna answer my question then?" Her tone says that she wasn't in the mood for lightness.

"I went to find Peyton." I simply answer.

She throws another question at me. "Did you find her then?"

"Yeah!" I really didn't want to give anything else away.

"Are you gonna elaborate?" I can sense she's starting to get pissed off, if she wasn't already.

I take in a deep breath and I put my free hand through my hair. "She's ok, just talking to Larry."

"She's home." She sounds completely surprised. "Lucas is going out of his mind here. Did you know before?"

"Know what, Tutor Mum?" I'm not sure why I'm playing this game but I'm still not willing to give her all the information.

"Don't answer a question with another question and don't play stupid with me." Now I know she's pissed off. "Did you know how she felt about Lucas, the wedding and you?" I'm taken aback by her bluntness.

"I had no idea, I promise you that." I hope she believes me. The last thing I want is for Haley to be disappointed in me and think that all this has been going on behind everyone's back. I hold her opinion in high regard and don't want her to think any less of me. I've disappointed her before and I don't want to see that look on her face again.

Peyton walks in and looks pissed off. She grabs her bag "We need to go now." I point to my phone, that's still on me ear and mouth 'Haley'. My attention goes back to the phone call only to hear Haley shout "Lucas, wait, I don't think it's a good idea yet."

My eyes squint in confusion wondering what has been going on at the other end of the line. Haley directs her next words at me. "Brooke, Lucas is on his way over to Peyton's." I simply say, "I've got to go" before putting the phone down.

I look at Peyton "Lucas is on his way." I tell her. She grabs her bags and pulls me down the stairs.


	4. Inconsolable

A/N: A couple of you mentioned that you thought Haley was being a bit of a bitch so I wrote this next chapter to help understand why. This is mainly meant to be in Brooke and Peyton's POV but the first part will be in Haley's. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter.  
In One Tree Hill tradition, I've started to name the chapters from song titles taken from my friend's ipod. She's loving the fact that chapter 2 was named after one of her favourite songs of all time. Hope you enjoy

**Inconsolable**

**Haley's POV**

My head is in my hands wondering how this day turned out the way it did. This was meant to be the happiest day of Lucas and Peyton's life. Instead it turned out to be another day of drama in Tree Hill. There always seems to be drama; it would be nice to have at least a month off.

I'm standing in the church dumbfounded as I watch Peyton run out of the church. I'm looking at Brooke for answers but she's not giving me anything. In fact she looks just as shocked as the rest of the guests in the church. I walk over to Lucas and place my hand on his back. All he can manage to do is collapse to the floor and watch the church exit. Karen walks over to him and engulfs him in a hug but he doesn't hug back, he just looks stunned watching the trail that the woman he loves, has left behind.

I look over to Brooke and she's not where she was standing. "Nathan, where's Brooke?" He looked at Lucas, looked at me and whispered, "She ran out the church too." I glanced around the church and thought 'great'.

I can hear the murmurings from everyone in their seats as I shake my head. Andy gets up and addresses the crowd. "Thank you all for coming, it's best that everyone leaves. Feel free to make your way to the reception." He walks to where Karen and Lucas are and whispers something in Karen's ear. She nods and he walks out the church with Lily in tow. I walk over to Skills and ask him to look after Jamie for a while.

It took Nathan, Karen and I a while before we got Lucas to leave the church. He looked so heartbroken and wouldn't speak. I'm not sure what shocked him more, Peyton leaving him at the altar or her declaration of love for Brooke, his ex.

I'm trying to get my head around when all of this could have happened, when it all changed. The two of them have always been close; they came as a package. They are inseparable, apart from when Lucas came between them, but that didn't last long.

We're back at Lucas' and he's just sitting there with an invitation and the rings in his hand. Not sure how he got his hands on the rings as Nathan had them. I've been trying to call both Brooke and Peyton; it's either gone straight to voicemail or just kept ringing. Karen is struggling to get Lucas to do anything; he won't eat, drink or talk that matter.

I walk out of the room and decide to call Brooke again I'm surprised that she's actually answered the phone this time. My tone is abrupt and I don't mean to be but Lucas is hurting and that's all I can think of. I am throwing questions but she's giving me one-worded answers. I can tell she's hiding something but she won't tell me; I don't think she even wanted to tell me that Peyton was home.

I'm not sure how long Lucas was standing there but he heard me say that Peyton was home. He looks at me and I can read his mind. "Lucas, wait, I don't think it's a good idea yet." I call out but he ignores me and walks out the door. He jumps in his car and I speak to Brooke again, "Brooke, Lucas is on his way over to Peyton's." She says she has to go and finishes the call.

I'm trying to decide whether or not I should follow Lucas to Peyton's. They have a lot to sort out and maybe it's not my place. I didn't even know he was eavesdropping on my conversation with Brooke. I wouldn't have told him yet as he needs time to cool down. I feel torn as they are all my friends and I'm not sure what to do.

I walk into the other room and tell Nathan where Lucas has gone. He gives me a kiss and goes after him. I mull over my conversation with Brooke and know that I was too rude over the phone. It then dawns on me, what if Brooke feels the same way about Peyton. 'This can get even more complicated.'

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

I stayed pretty silent the whole journey. We ran off and booked a motel before the flight. I couldn't handle a confrontation with Lucas, especially after the conversation with my dad. I tried to reason with him and explain everything but he didn't understand. I guess he thought I was making irrational decisions and didn't know what I really wanted. I told him that I wanted Brooke, that I've always wanted and never wanted anybody but Brooke. I need her more than anything and I tried to make him see that. I guess he thinks that I'm just going through a phase and that I'm having second thoughts about marriage. I just needed to get out of the house and that's why I ran out. It turns out that it was a good idea and we've avoided Lucas.

Brooke and I are sitting on the bed, head on the headboard, with our hands intertwined. She understands my silence; she always does when I get like this. I have a tendency of closing up at times and I just want to be alone. She gets me in a way that no one else does. She doesn't try to get it out of me; she just sits with me and waits until I'm ready. It's been like that since my mum died and we used to sit in our spot for ages. Sometimes we wouldn't even say a word. I would run off at times just to get away and she would know exactly where I am. I would sometimes joke that she had GPS or some sort of homing device on me.

I'm not sure sometimes that she knows how much it means to me. I guess at times we take each other for granted but no matter what, we always come back to each other; it's always Brooke and I.

I look at her and I just feel the need to kiss her, so I do. It starts off quite soft and tender. At this moment I just want more of her, to feel her. I pull her towards me and she gets the hint by moving closer. My hands wander to her arse and she adjusts herself by sitting on me. Her hands are in my hair as our tongues massage each other's.

It's starts to get really heated and the physical part of me is taking over the mental part of me. My hands go up her shirt and reach her bra. I start to feel nervous. I'm not sure what's come over me but I guess the events of today have taken their toll. My hands start to tremble; she notices the change in me and pulls away. She rests her forehead on mine as our breaths even out.

"We don't have to do anything." She says while caressing my face. I look at her thinking that I love her even more for this. "Can we just sleep?" I ask. She nods her head, gets up and takes my hand. She pulls the covers and we slip in, getting comfortable and warm.

We're lying in bed and she's holding me, stroking my hair. I breathe her in and it gives me comfort. "It will be good to get out of Tree Hill for a while. Do you think we can ever come back?" My question hangs in the air for what seems like eternity. She kisses my forehead before she answers. "I hope so P Sawyer, I really hope so."


	5. Guilty Pleasure

A/N: I thought that I might have been able to post two chapters up but time was not my friend. Hope you like the one that I have managed to write

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Brooke's POV**

Guilt is a funny thing. Sometimes you feel it and sometimes you don't. You even feel it when you don't want to. I'm not really going to say much more than that. I'm certainly not finding it easy to sleep, too much is going around in my head. We have an early flight so I'll have to be up soon anyway.

Why is it always so complicated? This triangle has been doing my head in. This is different though. We weren't going around anyone's back, no drunken sex tape involved, but I still feel guilty. Being at this end of the triangle doesn't bring any solace. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy but it comes at a price. Not only will I lose Lucas as a friend but also I could lose Haley and Nathan in the process out of pure loyalty. Best friend and brother kind of trump the two of us. People always end up choosing sides whether they want to or not. I hope it's not the case.

I have to get myself to stop thinking of this or my head will explode. Peyton has started to stir. She hasn't spoken about what happened with her father and I won't push her; she'll tell me in her own time. The last thing she needs is more pressure and drama.

I have to say that it feels slightly weird that our friendship has developed into something more. Don't get me wrong, this is what I want, I just never expected it. I have to say that I can't help smiling though; I'm happy and can't help but show it.

She wakes up and kisses my neck before looking me straight in the eye, also wearing a smile on her face. "Morning" she says, I'm glad she's perked up. "Good morning." We're both looking at each other, grinning like cheshire cats, not saying anything else. I totally give in and close the space between us; I didn't care much about morning breath. It is the first time we've woken up as a couple but not the first time we've woken up in the same bed.

Though I would never admit it to her but last night I was nervous too. I could feel her hands trembling and that's why I stopped us. I haven't been that nervous since Rachel and I stole the test or when the time capsule tape was being played in front of the whole school or, scratch that; I think you get the point.

The prospect of going further with the person I've loved, in one way or another, for most of my life scares me big time. Even while I'm kissing her now, I'm losing it in more ways I can think of. She's now decided to get more comfortable, moving herself fully on top of me. A moan escapes my mouth. This seems to give her more confidence, as one of her hands is moving up my thighs to my waist. Something in my brain kicks in and I roll her over, contact never leaving each other's lips. Once I'm fully on top, I pull away.

"We should get ready for the airport and grab some food on the way." I say this as I completely pull my body away and get up off the bed. I'm sure she's wondering why I did that. Truth is if we kissed any longer I don't think I would have stopped but I'm not ready. This is too special to me and I don't want to move too fast. We haven't even been together for 24 hours. I quickly run into the shower to cool myself off.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

I'm lying in bed wondering what just happened. It isn't just the fact that Brooke ran off into the bathroom in a mid make out session but also my boldness this morning despite my trembling state yesterday.

I can't blame it all on the events of yesterday. It's all just hit me, yesterday I nearly got married and now I'm making out with my best friend. It's moved pretty fast but when I'm near her, I just want her, every part of her.

She walks out of the bathroom and she looks like she's trying to gauge my mood. I get up from the bed and walk up to her. "There's a diner not too far from here, so we can go for breakfast." I kiss her on the cheek then enter the bathroom.

It doesn't take me long before I finish my shower. I see her standing, sorting out her hair; it's the last thing she has to do before being completely ready. I get dressed without saying a word. There's an air of awkwardness and I'm thinking of a way to break it. A thought crosses my mind 'does she think I'm mad at her for earlier.' I decide I've had enough.

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or are we gonna just ignore it?" She looks at me, I can't put my finger on her expression, fear maybe or is it something else.

"What are you talking about?" she's trying to play stupid now; I know this game too well. I walk over to her and take the brush out of her hand. I place my hand on her face and lean in for a kiss. It was soft and ended as soon as it begins.

I look in her eyes, searching for some sort of answer. I see it; I see what she's thinking. She lowers her head. "I understand, I feel it too." She looks back up at me, "You do." I nod. She sees this as a sign to explain. "I don't want us to be like anything I've had before so I don't want us to rush anything." I put some hair behind her ear before responding. "I get it more than you know." She smiles at me.

"Glad to see dimples make a comeback, now come on I'm hungry." I try to turn away but she stops me. She has this playful look on her face. She gives me an Eskimo kiss and then her lips find mine. She pulls away and takes my hand. "Come on blondie, my stomach is calling me."

We're now sitting in our seats waiting for our flight to depart. Brooke found herself a fashion magazine earlier, which has her grinning from ear to ear. I have my headphones in my ear just to help get me through the take off. It's not like I'm afraid of flying, it's just the take off and landing that make me nervous, not the flight itself.

I've had time to process the drama filled 24 hours I've had. I begin to doubt myself and us. This means everything to me and if it all went wrong, I don't think we could ever recover and that's what scares the shit out of me. We've had a couple of fallouts (major ones if you wanna be specific). That was different though, this is different. If we hurt each other this time, then its goodbye to my family, rock, confidant, best friend and partner.

People might think that I'm running away and maybe I am but there's so much that the two of us need to sort out. It's been great but this was a big step for the both of us and we need to figure things out. At least with this time away we'll have no distractions like Lucas or my dad, then we can think about returning to Tree Hill.

I close my eyes as the plane ascends and I feel Brooke's hand slip into mine. I open my eyes to see her looking at me. I didn't even realise that she had temporarily abandoned her magazine just to ease me through this. I pull the headphones from my ears. She whispers, "It's ok, I'm here with you" in my ear. Just her thumb stroking the back of my hand, sets me at ease.


	6. The Other Side of The World

A/N: So here's the chapter I nearly put up last week. It's a good thing I didn't because I ended up adding more than I intended and the chapter is longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it, it's completely in Brooke's POV.

Also I'm writing another Breyton fict and hope to have that up in the next couple of days so look out for it.

**The Other Side of The World**

**Brooke's POV**

We landed in Italy first; I think she chose this first just so the bulk of the shopping would out the way. Who needs to shop when I can design my own clothes, but I'm not ruling out shopping altogether. I believe she chose Italy for me because she doesn't seem that interested. I have this feeling she has a sneaky plan for the rest of our trip. We visit several touristy places in Milan and Rome all names that I've forgotten already.

I know the trip was short notice but I don't think she actually booked past Italy yet. I won't tell her I suspect that yet, I'll just go along with the flow. We actually only stay in Italy for a week and go to our next stop, Paris.

It was so romantic. We went to the Louvre, but that was for her. We went shopping (yes again, are you really surprised) and just generally walked up the Champs-Élysées. We went up the Eiffel Tower and the view of Paris was amazing. Just to look at the city from that height was breath taking. That image is something I'll remember for the rest of my life.

It's great just the two of us having this time together. The other night we were just sitting in a restaurant, staring at each other over the candlelight. She just makes me smile without even doing anything. In public we're just enjoying our holiday but when we're alone, we don't know what to do with ourselves. It's been weird since we left Tree Hill. We don't seem to want to admit that to each other.

The walk back to our hotel was quiet, just taking in the scenery. To see Paris at night is beautiful. She broke the silence once we were in our room. "Slight change of plan. We're gonna hit London early. There's a band playing that I want to check out. Is that ok?" I nod and then she walks into the bathroom.

I get changed into something to sleep in and I sit on the bed. I decide to approach a subject that has been playing on my mind since the trip started. She comes out of the bathroom and I decide it's now or never.

"Peyt" I tap the space on the bed next to me. I turn to face her as she sits down and I cross my legs on the bed. "What did Larry say back in Tree Hill?" She looks down at her hands. I place one of my hands on hers and lift her chin up. "Peyton, tell me." I plead with her. She nods and starts speaking.

"He said I was an idiot and that I'm making a huge mistake. He kept going on about how I'm confused and that it was just wedding nerves." Tears start rolling down her eyes. She doesn't seem concerned and continues. "When I told him I was in love with you, he laughed. He dismissed my feelings and said I didn't know what I wanted. I told him that I've been hiding the truth and it's been suffocating me. Mum always said to be myself and I'm doing that now. That's all I can think about. I asked him to understand and be supportive and you know what he said Brooke?"

Her tears are uncontrollable and I can see the hurt in her eyes. I pull her into a hug. "He said he didn't think he could. I didn't need to hear anymore." I'm stroking her back, anything to help her even out her breathing. "He'll come round Peyt, I'm sure of it. He's just in shock and needs time." I'm not really sure if I believe that myself but that's all I can think of saying to her.

She pulls away from the hug and I look into her red eyes. "What if he doesn't Brooke?" I brush some of her blonde hair out of her face and caress her cheek. "He will, but if he doesn't then we'll face him together." I kiss her forehead. "Come here." I help her into bed, holding her. She tightens her grip on me.

"I love you B Davis." I kiss the top of her forehead again and keep holding her. "I love you too P Sawyer." It breaks my heart to see her like this. We lay there and I wait until she's fallen asleep before I close my eyes.

* * *

It's been two days since Peyton broke down in Paris. We're in London and we're seeing the band tomorrow. I have an idea that came to me earlier, when we were walking around. I take her to a club but not just any club, a gay one. I figure this way we can just be ourselves and listen to cheesy music before we get to the serious stuff tomorrow. I'm sure she knows that I'm not looking forward to it, that's why I think she's amusing me by agreeing to go to this club. The two of us don't exactly have the same taste in music; it's like chalk and cheese.

We've been at the club for a couple of hours and we're standing at the bar trying to order some drinks. I feel my phone vibrate and when I see the name, there's no hesitation in answering it "Hello."

"Brooke, can you hear me?" The other voice says. "If you can her me, I'm just going to find somewhere quieter so hold on." I turn to Peyton and mouth 'Haley' then point to a door. I try to find a quieter spot so I can speak to her. I end up standing just outside the bathroom.

"Hey Tutor Mum, how are you?" I sound a lot more chirper then the last time we spoke.

"I'm ok, you sound good. Where are you?" At least this hasn't started like how the last conversation turned out. Her voice is a lot softer, the Haley that I'm used to.

"I'm at a club." She must have just finished class I reckon as I try to work out the time difference.

"I think that was obvious by the loud music. Is Peyton with you?" I still manage to hear her despite the bustling going on around me. Standing near the toilet isn't a good idea so I head outside, my hand getting stamped on the way.

"Yeah she is. How is everyone, Lucas?" I thought it was best to ask. I'm not doing it because I feel I have to. I'm asking her because I genuinely want to know, though I think I can guess.

"He's not doing well. He's just closed up and I can't seem to reach him, nobody can. Where have you two run off too?"

"Is Lucas gonna come chasing after us if I tell you?" I'm being funny and serious at the same time.

"No and I didn't tell him. He overheard me repeat where Peyton was when I was speaking to you. Plus he's not here." I can tell she's being sincere when she answers me.

The thing about us is that we don't really keep things from each other and we get straight to the point, except for the fact that I didn't tell how I feel about Peyton all this time. "Peyton needed to get away from everything, everyone, so we left America?"

"What, where have you gone?" She seems surprised. Maybe she was expecting us to go to LA, coz that would have been my choice if it were up to me. When I think of it, obvious comes to mind and I guess that's why Peyton didn't want to go there.

"We've just been around, hopping from city to city." So I'm now hiding the specifics from her but I'm not lying so I can't be accused of doing such a thing.

"Brooke I want you to answer this question truthfully, do you feel the same way about Peyton?"

I gulp at her words. I didn't think that question would come up. Call me naive but it didn't cross my mind. I thought we were just going to talk about Peyton and Lucas, which would be fine with me. I realise there's no point in hiding the truth. "I love her and would do anything for her. She's my family and I can't see anybody but her."

"I get it. I shouldn't but I get it. When are you planning on coming back?"

"Not sure. This isn't exactly a well-planned trip so your guess is as good as mine. At this present moment, I don't think Peyton wants to go back. Whichever way, I'll support her decision."

"I miss the both of you but I understand and hope that you will come back. I'm gonna have to go but I hope to hear from you soon, ok"

"Sure Tutor Mum. Take care and say hello to Nathan and Jamie. Bye." I cut the call and head back to Peyton. When I get there I notice a red head wearing a red halter-top and a really short black skirt, talking to Peyton at the bar, she kind of reminds me of Rachel in the sluttish way. She really shouldn't be wearing that outfit, as she looks a mess. She obviously got dressed in the dark.

She's leaning in, speaking in her ear. They are sharing smiles at each other and I'm not impressed. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous and I know she wouldn't do anything but I can't help the fact that my trust is a little shaky in that department, I don't need to explain why. I have to get over that so I don't jeopardise my relationship with Peyton.

I walk over and slip in behind Peyton, kissing her neck and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Hey I'm Peyton's girlfriend and you are?" My words are harsh but who cares. I wasn't sure if she heard me but I need to make sure she knows who I am by just looking at us.

She smiles, trying to be all innocent but I know what she's up to because I used to be her in a former life. I know all of the flirting tricks so I'm no dummy to her game. She takes a sip out of her drink and just raises her left eyebrow at me. This doesn't impress me, in fact it makes me seethe inside but I'm determined not to show it.

"Brooke." Somehow through the music, I hear my name being called but I don't respond. Instead I'm locked into a staring contest with the red-haired slut. The both of us are unwilling to look away. I don't know what point she's trying to prove because we all know that Peyton is coming with me at the end of the night.

"Brooke!" My name is called again but I'm still not budging. Peyton pulls out of my arms, her hands are on my waist and I can feel her breathe beside my ear. "Come on, we're going." I'm being pulled away as I'm continuing to stare at the slut until she's no longer in sight.

We're standing in the queue for the cloakroom when she turns to me. "What was that about?" Peyton looks pissed off and unimpressed. "Are you telling me you didn't see that? She was blatantly flirting with you. Touching your arm and playing with her hair."

She starts to smile and I'm perplexed as I thought we were possibly going to have our first fight. "You're jealous." I think it was more of a statement than a question but I answer anyway. "No I'm not."

She continues to goad me. "You are and it's sweet." She pulls me to her and kisses me. It's getting hot as our bodies are pressed together while our tongues massage each other's. A girl behind me taps me on the shoulder and I reluctantly pull away from Peyton. When I face her she points ahead of us; it seems that it's our turn to collect our coats from the cloakroom. We grab our stuff and head out looking for a taxi. I have to make sure we continue our make out session back at the hotel.


	7. It’s Our Time Now

A/N: It's been a couple of weeks since I posted last. I was catching up on a few ficts which seemed to preoccupy me from actually updating my own, especially the Breyton ones and obviously One Tree Hill was back too. Despite those wonderful distractions I now post a new chapter so enjoy

**It's Our Time Now **

**Peyton's POV**

Brooke has walked off somewhere trying to talk to Haley on the phone. She's tried ringing me few times but I'm just not ready to speak to anyone from Tree Hill. I'm sure she's angry with me for what I did to Lucas.

I shouldn't have let it get that far, I hope when we go back to Tree Hill that he gives me a chance to explain. You heard me right; we'll be going back to Tree Hill. I've got to go back sometime, I can't run forever or maybe I can.

I'm standing at the bar, trying to get one of the bartender's attention. It's very crowded, it seems like everyone wants a drink at this very moment. I hadn't noticed that a red hair girl was standing next to me.

It seems that she's noticed my poor attempts and offers to order my drinks. "You don't have to do that but thanks." I point the money in her direction but she shakes her head to refuse. "Seeing as you don't sound like you're from here, call it a welcome to London or maybe something more."

I shift uncomfortably and gulp. This girl is flirting with me and it's thrown me a bit. I'm not really big on the flirting, not that I want to, but I've only really flirted with Brooke and that was mostly before anything happened between us.

"First time in a gay bar?" She asks as she's playing with her hair. She seems to be able to read me. "Is it that obvious?" I reply.

"Just a little but I won't hold that against you." She's touching my arm and I'm feeling quite uncomfortable. "I'm here with my girlfriend." I need to say that hoping she might back off a bit. "Well I don't see her around." It doesn't seem to be working.

"She'll be back anytime now." I say with added conviction hoping that Brooke would be back now. I would love to walk away but then she wouldn't be able to find me when she comes back.

"You sure she hasn't run off with someone else and left you here alone because it can work better if you're alone now." If on cue Brooke comes back and instantly wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder.

"Hey I'm Peyton's girlfriend and you are?" I can hear the tension in her voice despite the volume coming from the awful music.

"Brooke." I call her name but she's not responding. She's just standing there so I try again. "Brooke!" I pull out of her arms, spin around and place my hands on her waist. I speak close to her ear to make sure she hears me. "Come on, we're going." I pull her away from the bar until we get to the cloakroom.

"What was that about?" I ask sounding pissed off. "Are you telling me you didn't see that? She was blatantly flirting with you. Touching your arm and playing with her hair." Brooke was doing the actions as she was speaking.

I thought that I might try and keep the angry act on her for a while but I start to cave before I've even started. The look on her face just makes me stop in my tracks.

Brooke being jealous is funny and adorable. I can't stay mad at her for too long. I've only seen her like this with Lucas but I'm not going to go into that, that's far too messy. I smile at her and I can see confusion written all over her face. "You're jealous." I'm not asking her, I'm telling her. "No I'm not." I don't believe her one bit.

"You are and it's sweet." I pull her to me and kiss her. This wasn't just a quick peck on the lips; this was a deep, long kiss. After a while, Brooke pulls away and looks at a girl behind her. Then she looks ahead of me and drags me up the line. We grab our coats and find a taxi to take us back to our hotel.

While were sitting in the taxi, my mind goes back to the kiss we had in the cloakroom queue. It was intense and we haven't had a kiss like that since the morning we left Tree Hill.

All of a sudden I feel Brooke's hand on my thigh, running up and down making me slightly turned on. I'm smiling, as she was the one that picked out the skirt I'm wearing. I was perfectly fine with wearing a pair of jeans so I guess I now know the reason why she wouldn't let me wear them.

I look at her and she's wearing her playful smile. I lean in to kiss her not caring about anything. I'm pulling her closer to me as we continue. Before we know it, the taxi stops. We pay the driver and hold hands as we walk up to our room.

* * *

**NO POV**

Peyton's hands are on Brooke's hips, from behind and she's kissing her shoulder, as they walk into the room. Brooke clumsily finds the light switch and turns to meet Peyton's lips. She backs into the room, pulling Peyton with her and takes off Peyton's jacket.

Their kissing has become more hungry, feeling the need to touch each other, as they make their way to the bed. Peyton helps Brooke out of her jacket as the back of Brooke's legs touches the bed.

They both pull back and rest their foreheads together. Brooke sits down on the bed pulling Peyton with her so she ends up straddling her. Something had changed between them during the course of the night as hunger and want took over from the trembling and nervousness that they once felt.

They didn't know it but the moment it all changed, happened for both of them at the same time, at the club. They didn't just love each other they wanted each other too.

There bodies had moved and now Brooke was lying on the bed with Peyton over her, using her arms as support.

Brooke was running her tongue along Peyton's lip and her left hand was on Brooke's waist rubbing the skin between her jeans and top. Brooke was getting impatient and pulls Peyton's hand and places them on her breasts. Brooke pulls Peyton's skirt slightly up and caresses her arse.

Peyton is taken aback by this move and lifts her head away from Brooke. "What?" Brooke smiles innocently, "I couldn't help myself." She rolls the both of them over so she's now on top. Brooke adjusts herself so that one of her legs is in between Peyton, rubbing against her. Peyton is groaning as her underwear starts to get wet. Peyton decides she wanted to be on top again and rolls Brooke over.

She decides that she wants to get to know Brookes' neck so she starts trailing kisses on her jaw before reaching her neck. "You know we should stop now before we go any further." Brooke says, not being completely serious, trying to get her breath back. Peyton pulls away from Brooke's neck and nods.

They look into each other's eyes and see the hunger and want that they have for each other. Brooke couldn't help herself and she pulls Peyton into another kiss. Peyton pulls away with a need to catch her breath. "Brooke…" It was all she could get out before the other girl interrupted her. "Peyt, make love to me." Peyton could see the confirmation in Brooke's eyes; she didn't need to ask.

They were looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Both trying to gauge what the other one was thinking. They were both contemplating their next move. Not moments before, they seemed sure of everything but questions seemed to be playing in their minds.

Peyton slowly closed the gap between her and Brooke. When their lips connected, it seemed like a bolt of electricity passed through the both of them. The kiss was slow and sensual, their tongues massaging each other's.

There was no doubting anymore as their hands met each other's. It wasn't long before hands started touching flesh, wanting and needing each other.

Clothes had come off both girls; they examined and explored each other's bodies. Moans, groans and complete pleasure could be heard coming from the four walls. This was unlike anything the girls had experience before. It had been hours before the girls settled to sleep.

Brooke was the first to wake up with the thoughts of yesterday (and today) running though her mind. She didn't want to get out of bed. It was a good thing then because she couldn't. Peyton had wrapped her arms around Brooke, from behind, spooning her.

She smiled and tried to look at the time; it was already the afternoon. She felt Peyton's lips on her shoulder. "Morning." Peyton sounded hoarse. Brooke turned around "Morning. Sounds like someone strained their voice P Sawyer." Brooke smiled at the thought that she was the cause of Peyton's hoarseness. "Yeah, well it looks like your neck was attacked B Davis." Brooke had marks leaving evidence of where Peyton had been. "Well I'm not complaining." Brooke said before kissing Peyton. "Neither am I." Peyton wasn't satisfied with their kiss and wanted more.

"Ok, I'm gonna need some food." Peyton slowly pulls away. "I'm not getting out of bed." Brooke protested. "That's what room service is for." Peyton gets out of bed and throws on the nearest thing she can find before looking for the food menu.

For most of the afternoon the girls remained in bed, eating the food they had ordered. They were flicking through the channels when they came across something that they could both agree to watch. When the film had finished, it was around 6pm. "If we get ready now, we can go and see that band you wanted, Peyton."

Peyton caressed Brooke's cheek and kissed her softly. "Or we could just stay here and continue what we started last night." Both girls were now wearing a grin before they leaned in for what was the start of more hours of pleasure.


	8. Speechless

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. As this was originally a oneshot, I didn't really think about where everyone was in their lives. Brooke and Peyton both have their own companies. The italics mean a flashback. After watching this week's episode I couldn't help thinking that both the Brucas and Breyton looked like a proper family with baby Angie. Any how, here's the latest chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Speechless**

**Brooke's POV**

We haven't been out of our room for three days but we have to leave now. Our flight to Amsterdam is today and though I don't want to leave this room, I want to go. I'm kind of excited about this as I've always wanted to go and Peyton knows that.

Years ago we spoke about all the places we wanted to visit. Amsterdam was one of them for me and London was on Peyton's list. I feel guilty that she didn't get to see more of the city but she didn't protest to hard, in fact she didn't protest at all.

It was her idea to stay in the room for the reminder of our stay. She had told me something about the band she wanted to see. I wasn't paying attention to all of it; my mind as well as my lips was slightly preoccupied.

I think it was for work, I guess she thought that while she was here, she could check out some up and coming acts. She has people for that but she still gets a certain amount of pleasure if she listens to them live rather than someone telling her about an act and handing her a CD.

We've checked out of the hotel and we're sitting in a café. "So what do you want to do when we get out there?" She's taking a sip out of her drink when I answer. "We can go and see a sex show." She spits her drink out and I laugh. It's a good thing I'm sitting next to her instead of opposite or that would have been all over me.

She looks at me and gives me her 'what' look. "Why are you surprised Peyt?" I move closer to her ear, "You've known me long enough, inside and out." I leave a kiss beside her ear and pull back.

She's nervous, I can tell without even looking at her. I know I shouldn't enjoy it but I do. I'm finding a totally different side to her on this trip. I slip my hand in hers, slowly stroking it with my thumb. She pulls my hand to her lips and places a kiss, while keeping eye contact with me. She grins at me and we just sit there for a while.

Unfortunately our time is up in the café and we make our way to the airport. The flight isn't long and we jump in a taxi. We reach our hotel, which is quite close to Dam square.

I start to get excited and throw my bags, not caring where they land. "Come on Peyton, I wanna go see the city." I jump up in excitement. "We've only just got here and I'm tired." She doesn't share my enthusiasm; I guess I just have to think of something to get her on board.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. Come with me for an hour and we'll do whatever you want for the next 24 hours and I mean anything." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Out of nowhere she gets a burst of energy. "Well what are we waiting for?" Before I know it she's pulling me out the door.

We're walking through the city when she throws a question at me. "What do you say about making this trip a bit longer and visiting some other places. Do you think they can hold the fort without you?" It doesn't take me long to answer. "They'll have to be fine. I guess there's no problem at your end then." She shakes her head as we continue walking.

Something grabs my attention "We're going in here." I grab her hand and drag her into a tourist shop.

There's nothing in particular that I'm looking for but I see a few things that I can buy for Haley, Nathan and even something for Peyton.

Her phone rings and for the first time in ages, she answers it. I'm still walking around, looking at the dirty and stupid souvenirs. I turn to her to show her something and she looks like she's in shock. Her face is pale and I see water in her eyes.

She hangs up the phone and I walk closer to her. "Peyt, what's wrong?" I ask while placing my hand on one of her arms. This seems to be what breaks her because instead of speaking, tears run down her face.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

"First we're going in here." That's the last thing I hear before Brooke drags me into a tourist shop. We're walking around and she's showing silly stuff that she's seriously considering buying.

My phone rings and I was content in just letting it ring out to voicemail as I've done every time it's rang. I don't even know why it's on as I haven't been answering it. I make a mental note to switch it off when it's stopped ringing. I'm not sure what was different this time but I decide to actually answer it.

I didn't check the caller ID and but I'm wondering who was calling me. They introduce themselves and I start to get worried.

I can hear the voice on the other end of the phone and I'm responding but it feels like I'm completely out of my body as the words pass through. It feels like the words aren't going through at all and I'm not completely registering the information.

I speak but I'm not sure I'm actually saying the words that come out of my mouth. I can hear my breathing like I'm the only one in the room and there's no other noise.

I hang up the phone and in that moment, time seems to stand still. The words I heard were slowly starting to resonate in my mind. I'm just standing here, rooted to the spot.

Brooke walks closer to me saying something. "Peyt, what's wrong?" I hear her but it's not registering and I feel her hand on one of my arms.

I'm thinking about how great our time in Europe has been and how I didn't want it to end. It has been the best time of my life and I've spent it with the person I love.

This ruins it now; it spins everything on its head. I'm not sure when it starts but my eyes are filling up with water and tears start rolling down my face.

I pay no mind to it and I'm trying to stay calm and composed but its not working. Brooke pulls me into a hug and rubs my back.

Words seemed to fail me at this time because all I can do is cry. Brooke pulls away and places both her hands on my face. "Lets go back to the hotel." She wraps her arm around my waist as I rest my head on her shoulder. We walk like this back to the hotel.

When we reached our room, I'm still crying and still haven't spoken. She sits the both of us down on the bed. I feel so safe in her arms; I don't ever want to leave them.

The thing that comes to mind is a moment before any of this started. Before the phone call, the trip and the non-existent wedding day. It was a conversation Brooke and I had before the wedding.

_Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the couch of Brooke's home. They had just finished eating lunch and were just spending some quality time together before the wedding._

_On the outside they were happy but they neither of them knew the unmentionable conflict that each other was feeling about the upcoming wedding._

_"So are you nervous?" Brooke asked._

_"A little bit." Peyton could see that Brooke didn't believe her. "Ok a lot but that's expected right?"_

_Brooke shrugged "I guess but you're asking the wrong person. That's where tutor wife comes in. I'm just around for the free bar." Brooke waved her glass of wine before drinking some of it._

_"We both know that's not the case. It's weird how everything turned out though, from high school to now. A lot has happen to us and between us." Peyton wasn't sure if she wanted to have a conversation about the past, the time when they weren't speaking to each other._

_"__I know there were times when I wasn't there like when Ellie died and when fake Derek first appeared. Even though we were fighting I didn't stop caring. I just couldn't be there for you when I was angry with you so much." Brooke couldn't help but be sincere about her feelings back then._

_"__It all looks so stupid now but that's hindsight for you." Peyton laughed._

_"__I wanted to be there for you, Peyton, I just needed to get over it, I guess. Just remember that no matter what, I'll always be here for you." Peyton couldn't help but pull Brooke into a hug after she spoke those words._

Lying in Brooke's arms, I kept remembering what she said. I somehow found the strength to use my voice. The words rolled off my tongue like I was saying something casual but in fact the words and reality of it was heart wrenching.

"My dad is in hospital, he's had a heart attack."


	9. Hold On

A/N: Apologies for the lack of update on this. Hopefully they will come more regularly again. Thanks to all those that reviewed and a mention to kaila5707 for being the 50th reviewer. I'm glad that people like this.

This chapter has some flashbacks, one being from an actual episode in Season 3. Hope you enjoy

**Hold On**

**NO POV**

Larry was one of the people that kept calling her mobile. Sadness and regret was all that filled her mind. After she told Brooke, Peyton continued crying, replaying the last conversation she had with her father.

_Brooke went upstairs and left Peyton and Larry. He had his arms crossed and he didn't look very happy._

"_Dad." Peyton's voice was timid and immediately cut off by Larry. "Why did you wait so long? If you were having second thoughts, you should have just said something."_

_Peyton couldn't believe what her father was saying; she had to make him understand. "This isn't me having second thoughts. I'm finally deciding to face the truth and be myself. Do remember mum always telling me to do that?"_

"_It isn't just that. I mean you and Brooke." He shook his head and rolled his sleeves up, showing that he wasn't that comfortable talking about this. "Your friendship was in tatters on two occasions regarding Lucas. You'll end up hurting each other."_

"_No we won't, we've learned from that. We'll make it work. This is what I want and I hope you'll support my decision."_

_Larry scoffed at the words he was hearing. "You don't know what you want. You went after Jake when you were in love with Lucas and you nearly married Lucas when you're supposedly in love with Brooke. How do you expect me to believe or even support you?"_

"_You're my father and should just do it anyway." Peyton was holding her emotions in, trying to stay calm, though they were bursting out._

_Larry moved closer to Peyton and placed his hands on both her shoulders. "I'm not sure I can. It's not just you. Brooke doesn't have the best track record. I love her as if she were my own daughter but her past speaks for itself."_

_Peyton looked deep into his eyes, hoping that he could understand just by looking at her. "That's not us anymore. She's everything to me. When you weren't here, she was. She loves me too."_

_Larry laughed. "You're just confusing your friendship with something more, don't be an idiot. You're not gay."_

_Peyton pulled away from her father. "It's not about being gay. It's just about me loving her. When I see my future, she's the only one I see with me. Not Lucas or anyone else, just Brooke." Peyton had now moved so she was now standing behind the couch while her father was in front of it._

"_I just think you're making a huge mistake." Larry slowly started to walk around to where Peyton was standing. "It's not a mistake but it's my decision to make."_

"_I don't know what to say about all of this." Peyton started to back away the closer he got. Tears started rolling down her face, which she was quick to wipe. "I don't think there's anything else to say. I can't have this conversation anymore." Peyton ran upstairs to Brooke._

Brooke knew Peyton would be closing up into her shell. She would just have to be there when she needed her.

She knew she had to get the both of them on a flight straight away. She had made a quick call to Millicent, to arrange the earliest flight back to America and to Tree Hill.

Once Brooke got the flight itinerary, she got the two of them in a taxi to the airport. Peyton's tears had slowly dried up but her silence was still evident. It was like she was just staring into space, from the hotel to when they landed back in Tree Hill.

They went to get Peyton's car, which Brooke had to drive. Peyton never let Brooke drive even though, in Brooke's words, she was the better driver out of the two. Peyton didn't bat an eyelid to Brooke getting in the driver's seat.

Brooke started the engine; she looked over at Peyton and squeezed her hand. Words didn't need to pass Peyton's lips for Brooke to know what was going on through her mind. She knew the blonde was internally distraught, probably blaming herself; she would only need to look at her to know.

Brooke had never been in this position herself. Not having a close relationship with her parents meant that most times, when she was younger, she didn't really know where they were. It was something she had to live with.

Peyton was her family and she would consider Larry, the father she should have had (despite the fact she found him hot and even put his name under hers on Peyton's door).

The little decisions were starting to weigh on Brooke; she was having an internal battle about playing music, while they were leaving the airport. Brooke knew that music helped Peyton when she was down but it didn't seem that anything could be enough except for Larry being alright.

Brooke was driving with caution, especially as she needed to get used to the car. She also knew that once Larry was better, Peyton wouldn't forget to have a go if Brooke didn't drive carefully. Just because Peyton drove like a lunatic didn't mean anybody else could do it in her car.

Without knowing anything about Larry's condition, Brooke had already decided that he was going to be fine and out of hospital in a couple of weeks. It wasn't hope or blind faith she was feeling, to her it was a fact and soon the two Sawyers would sort everything out.

Brooke also couldn't decide if she should drop their bag off or go straight to the hospital. She was assuming that Larry was in Tree Hill.

'Did Larry stay after their argument or did he go home?' Brooke thought to herself. The car was stationary at a set of traffic lights and Peyton was staring out the car, her mind sinking into a black hole. She was slumping lower into her seat. "Peyton is Larry in Tree Hill?" Peyton was unresponsive, just staring at a familiar spot, remembering another time.

_Earlier Peyton had found Ellie and her father looking at her drawings in her room. __Peyton is now sitting on the bench at one corner, watching the empty road and the traffic light as it switches from green to amber to red. She looks to the side and sees her father approaching. She doesn't move as he takes a seat beside her._

_"I thought you might be here. Ever since your mom died I've been… guessing a lot. Sometimes I guess wrong. I shouldn't have… brought Ellie into your room without asking you. But, she didn't have anything to do with it. Neither did Lucas."_

_"Sometimes you guess right." They both look at each other as she continues. "You guessed where to find me." She smiles weakly and Larry puts an arm around her. He kisses her on the head as she looks down sadly._

_"This has all been a lot to take." He says and Peyton nods._

_"I want you to know you can always talk to me." He adds._

_"But sometimes I can't, dad."_

_"Yeah, I get that. If you're not always comfortable talking with me, maybe we should find you someone."_

_She lifts her head off his shoulders. "Like a shrink?"_

_"Well, it might help you to get some of this out."_

_Peyton thinks as she puts her head back on her dad's shoulder. He kisses her on the forehead again._

"Peyton." Brooke tried to get her attention again. Peyton turned round, making eye contact with her. "Is Larry at the hospital here?" The question weighed heavy in her mind. The only response she had was to nod.

A lonely tear ran from Peyton's eye. Brooke brought her hand up to Peyton's face, wiping away the tear. Peyton leaned into the touch as the two of them sat there getting lost in each other's eyes.

A car pulled up behind them and started honking their horn. This broke both of them out of their gaze. Brooke gave a soft smile to the other girl and continued their drive, heading straight for the hospital.

A sense of uneasiness hit the pit of Peyton's stomach as they both made their way through the hospital. Peyton took the tentative steps to the reception while Brooke walked beside her.

"Can you tell us where Larry Sawyer is please. This is his daughter." Brooke asked the lady at reception while pointing at Peyton. She looked up at them "Just give me a moment." The lady started tapping the keyboard.

Peyton held on to Brooke's hand tightly while they were being told where her father was. "The doctor should be with you in a while." The nurse on reception added as they made their way to his room.

The girls heard their names being called. "Brooke, Peyton." They turned to spot Haley. "What are you doing here, is it Nathan or Jamie?" Brooke asked worriedly. "No, they're both fine. I came with Larry." Haley said while hugging Brooke.

She pulled out of the hug and looked at Peyton. "I guess you didn't tell her that I was the one that called you." Peyton shook her head. "I went round to Peyton's and I found him collapsed on the floor." Haley addressed Brooke with the details.

Peyton felt uncomfortable, as she didn't know what Haley was thinking about her, after everything that had happened. Yes she was her bridesmaid but she is Lucas' best friend and sister in law. To her surprise, Haley pulled Peyton into a hug. "The doctors wont tell me anything, they've been waiting for you."

Coming from around the corner, Nathan approached the girls with a cup of coffee for Haley. "Hey Brooke, Peyton." He gave his wife the cup and encased both girls in a hug.

"Miss Sawyer, can I have a word in private please?" A voice broke up the big catch up. Peyton felt nervous by the voice she was presuming to be the doctor's, worried by what he was going to tell her.

"Your father is in a serious condition and we're trying to keep him stable. Has he been under any stress recently?" The question from the doctor made Peyton feel guilty, 'was I the cause of this?' she asked herself.

"Not that I'm aware of. We did have a fight before I went away." Brooke's hand found its way to Peyton's. "We'll monitor his progress and hopefully he wakes up." The doctor walked away from them.

Peyton mumbled something to herself. "It's my fault he's in here." Brooke turned to her as she heard what was said. "No it's not. You can't think like that."

Peyton was looking down at the ground, when Brooke lifts her head up by her chin. Brooke could see the start of water building up in the other girl's eyes.

"Can I have my keys, I need to get something out of the car?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke looked into her bag. "I can get it for you instead and you can go and see Larry." Brooke handed the keys over.

"It's fine." Peyton spoke in a slightly abrupt tone. Brooke looked hurt by the reaction. "Sorry." Peyton said, instantly seeing the hurt in Brooke. Peyton's lips found Brooke's in a quick kiss and turned to make her way out.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to the two of you as a couple." Haley stated. "I'm already used to it." Nathan received a hit on his stomach by Haley. This didn't stop him from having a shit-eating grin on his face.

"When did you realise your feelings for her were more?" Haley asked.

"I not really sure. She's a big part of me. She's the first thing I think of. I knew something was up because I'm normally the first thing I think of." Brooke chuckled at herself.

"And you agreed to be her maid of honour despite all of this." Nathan piped in.

"She's my best friend first, I've known her for most of my life so I just wanted her to be happy and I thought Lucas was it. How is he by the way?" Brooke asked, genuinely concerned.

"He's on Andy's boat with Karen and Lily, trying to get his head together. Andy is the only one he's talking to at the moment." Haley answered with a hint of sadness.

"I was just as shocked as everybody else at the wedding. It wasn't something I was expecting." Brooke slipped in hoping they would believe her.

"I guess there are some things you feel like you can't say. I wonder what's taking Peyton so long." Haley questioned.

"She's probably in her car listening to some depressing music. I'll go and find her." Brooke said before making her way over to where she had parked the car. She looked confused, as she was sure she was at the right spot where she parked. She walked around until she realised what had happened. She pulled her phone out and dialled. "Hales, she's not in the car park and neither is her car."


	10. Hometown Glory

A/N: Here's the next chapter. A shout out to all that reviewed, thank you. Now you can find out where Blondie has run off to. Another flashback from season 3 is used. Enjoy.

**Hometown Glory**

The taxi, which Brooke was riding in, stopped beside the familiar black comet. Nathan had offered to drive her but she politely refused. She knew that once she found Peyton, she would need to talk to her alone. This was the first and only place she considered looking. She approached the area where she knew Peyton would be, not knowing what state she would find her. "If you don't want to be found, then you should start picking new places I don't know about."

Peyton looked to her side. "You're the only one that knows I come here, maybe you're the only one I wanted to find me." She gave a weak smile to Brooke.

"Why did you run Peyt?"

Peyton looked down at her feet "I guess I wasn't ready to face him, regardless of whether he's awake or not."

Brooke sits down close to Peyton but without touching her. She wanted to give the other girl space.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her head as they recalled a time when their relationship wasn't at its best.

_Peyton was sitting under the bridge thinking. This was how Brooke found her. She sat down next to her but not too close. _

_Brooke looked at Peyton. "Thought I'll find you here." Brooke paused before she continued speaking. She looked straight ahead and crossed her legs. "I remember when I found you down here after your mum died."_

"_That was eight years ago." Peyton turned to look at Brooke and Brooke looked back. "You know Ellie used to watch us down here. She told me that once."_

"_It's not gonna be like that this time Peyton. You're not gonna lose Lucas and Haley the way you lost Ellie and your mum."_

"_Not like I lost you." Brooke then looked away. Peyton saw Brooke look uncomfortable. "I missed you Brooke."_

_Brooke moved her hand in her hair. "I'm still here."_

"_Can we be friends again, please?" Peyton begged._

"_Sure." Brooke didn't sound very convincing._

"_Like before." She added._

"_I'm sorry Peyton, I don't think so. Before is gone."_

_Both girls just sat there thinking._

Peyton moved closer to Brooke, resting her head on her chest while Brooke's arm was on her shoulder. Peyton broke the silence. "I should have some happy memories here."

"Then you should come here when you're happy instead of when things go wrong."

"That could work." Peyton lifted her head from Brooke's chest and looked at her, straight in the eyes. All she could see was the love radiating. "Being with you makes me happy, you make happy. You have the ability to put a smile on my face, even when you're not trying. It's one of the reasons I love you."

"You're gonna have to stop of you'll have me in tears."

Peyton moved closer and kissed Brooke. "Do you think we can stay here for a bit longer?" Peyton asked while pulling away.

"Anything you want."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were still waiting at the hospital. Haley was talking to Deb on the phone. "Peyton was here but she ran off. I think it's too much for her. How's Jamie?"

"He's fine, just playing with his Wii. He's actually trying to teach me."

"Well we're going to be a while but I'll let you know either way. Thanks mum."

Haley sat next to Nathan, who had bought her another cup of coffee. He looked at her and saw how tired she was. "You should go and get some sleep. You look terrible."

"Well thank you. That would do well for my self esteem."

"You know what I mean. There's not much you can do but wait."

"Then that's what I'll do until Brooke brings Peyton back. Did you have an idea how the two of them felt about each other?"

Nathan shook his head. "They've always been close. Whenever they were upset about situations involving myself of Lucas, they seemed to be more hurt and angry at each other. It didn't feel like just a friend's betrayal but more like it was them that did the cheating. I just put it down to them being best friends and each other's family since they were little. Do you think they knew back in high school?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was a case of burying it, if they knew, in case it ruined their friendship. What is Lucas going to say? It's bad enough that Peyton walked out but when he finds out they're a couple, it will make it worse."

"Why do you say it like that?" Nathan asked.

"Because Brooke loves her back." Haley stated.

"It's a good thing he's away or this would be awkward. I don't want to be around when the three of them are in the same room."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were still sitting under the bridge. Peyton's head was on Brooke's shoulder while the two of them were holding hands. They hadn't spoken much, just enjoying the silence and each other's company. Brooke wanted to see if Peyton would be ready to go back to the hospital but she was afraid to ask. Her eyebrows were burrowing in confusion over what to do next.

"I know you want to ask me something and I'm guessing it's whether I'm ready to go back." Peyton her head up and Brooke turned her face to her. "Would I be right with my guess?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. "So when did you acquire mind reading powers P Sawyer?"

"I wouldn't call it mind reading, I guess I just know you. You're the person I know the best. You're the person that knows me the best."

"It's kind of hard to say anything after that."

Peyton gave Brooke a quick kiss. "I am ready to go back." They kissed each other again before getting up and walking to Peyton's car, hand in hand. Before they got there, Peyton stopped and turned to Brooke. "Don't think that I'll forget you driving my car." She leaned on to the car bonnet, pulling Brooke closer to her. "Thank you anyway." Peyton's free hand went to the back of Brooke's neck pulling her even closer until their lips met. As the kiss deepened, both of Peyton's hands found their way to Brooke's back while Brooke's settled on Peyton's waist. As Peyton's hands travelled higher, Brooke pulled away breathless. "Now would be a good time to stop before this becomes R rated."

"And that would be a problem?" Peyton asked kissing her neck.

Brooke pulled Peyton's hands from her and backed away completely out of her arms. "I don't have an answer for that so I'm just gonna get in the car and we're gonna go." Brooke sat the in passenger seat and waited for Peyton to get in the car. Before Peyton started the engine, Brooke moved close to Peyton's ears and whispered, "We'll have to continue that another time." She placed a kiss near her ear.

Twenty minutes later, the girls found themselves back at the hospital. Peyton hesitantly walked into her father's room. Though Peyton wanted Brooke to go with her, Brooke thought it was best that she went in alone.

Brooke sat with Haley and Nathan, talking about everything and anything. They started to see doctors and nurses running down the hall. The three of them looked at each other in confusion when they heard "Somebody help." All three of them said the same thing. "Larry."


	11. 4 Minutes

A/N: It's been a while but I thought I put something up. A big shout to those that reviewed the last chapter. This update is short and is only told from Peyton's POV. Might not be my best but I hope you still enjoy.

**4 Minutes**

Time can be a precious thing and we all take it for granted, that's for sure. A lot can happen in a short space of time like four minutes. It can be the length of your favourite song, the amount of time it takes to run a certain distance, the time for food to warm up in a microwave. In some cases four minutes can seem like four hours, days, weeks, months and even years. There are many more things that can happen in four minutes but I won't go into them. In my case, it was the longest time of my life and the amount of time I spent in my father's room.

Everything was going in slow motion. I felt like I was in a film, where they try and show the intensity of a scene. Well imagine that, times at least ten. From the moment I stepped into this room, I had this uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off but it was clinging to me like a leach. I sat down beside his bedside, unable to find any words. What do you say to your father when he's lying unconscious and the last time we spoke, we had an argument and I stormed off. Please tell me if you have any ideas, coz I'm out.

I recall a conversation we had a few years ago when I found out that I was adopted. My memory of it was like it was yesterday.

_Peyton walks up to her front door and opens it. She's holding her wings. Her dad is on the sofa, reading a newspaper. "Hey."_

_"You're still awake." She smiles and shuts the door. "Of course, that's what fathers do. They wait up for their daughters." Peyton laughs and sits next to him._

_"Did you talk to Ellie?" He asks. "Yeah." She simply answers._

_"Good." He says. She looks at him with a smile. "But I didn't have to ask who my real father is." She smiles at him. "I already know." She leans on him and he puts his arm around her._

Guilt is a five-letter word and is also how I'm feeling right now. I couldn't help this feeling I have. I couldn't help but think that I'm the reason he's here and I can't shake that feeling. I could be responsible for all of this. No matter how much Brooke would tell me it wasn't my fault, in the back of my mind the last conversation we had, replays in all of its glory.

People always leave. I used to believe that, maybe I still do deep down. Is this another case? I hope its not.

I look between him and the monitor. I wish Brooke were in here; she'll know what to say. She had a silly idea that I should come in here by myself. I lift my hand up and go to reach for his hand but I pull back. I can't help thinking that I'm going to lose him like I lost both my mums.

Uneasiness starts to set in and I get up to go and look for Brooke. All of a sudden the steady beeping turns into the noise that you fear and never wish to hear. I start shouting "Somebody help." I go into full panic mode as doctors and nurses enter.

I'm not sure if it was them pushing me away, or just the sheer fright of it all willing my feet backwards, but I seemed to be getting further and further away from the bed. I stood watching them and then I seemed to lose myself. I didn't even realise that I zoned out until I felt arms around my waist, pulling me completely out of the room.

I turn around in her arms and I burst into tears. I feel her hands, rubbing my back as I'm wetting her top, then I here saying, "What's going on?" I whip my head round and see them wheeling my father's bed out of the room. I walk towards them. "Where are you taking my father?"

A female nurse replies, "We're taking him into surgery." Then she disappears with the rest of them. I feel an arm around my shoulder and I assume that it's Brooke. When I turn to look at her, I'm surprised that it's not Brooke but Nathan. He kisses the top of my head and walks me over to the seats. Once I'm seated, he pulls his arm away and gets up. Brooke instantly replaces him and I sink into her.

We were sitting around for a while when Haley brought me some water. I haven't said a word since they took my father away and I haven't heard anything. This waiting game is doing my head in and I can't take no more. I lower my head into my hands and start crying again. Brooke is rubbing my back when Haley grabs my attention. "Peyton." She says.

I look up and see the doctor coming towards us. I can't miss the fact that he has blood on him. This worries and I internally panic, going through the worst-case scenario, in my head. "Miss Sawyer." I gulp when he says my name. You know what I was saying about time, well time is up and I'm about to find out which way it's going.


	12. How I Feel

A/N: It has been a while and I know that the last chapter was short so to make up for it I've provided an extra long update. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. Read and enjoy (hopefully).

**How I Feel**

**Peyton's POV**

When my mother died, it was the worst day of my life. Finding Ellie's body was the second followed in third and fourth place by Ian Banks attacking me twice. My two fallouts with Brooke and when I got shot rank high too, just like my father's heart attack. I didn't want to have anything else add to this list, they caused me enough heartache and pain.

You can say that my mind has wondered off to all the negative things that have happened to me and its hard not to. When you've had my life, it's hard to think of anything that's positive. I guess I'm sitting here wallowing in self-pity as I take everything in.

I see him and my mind starts thinking of all the recent times I've had with my father. The depressing thing is that we haven't spent that much time together. This is the thing that I regret and I hope that I'll be able to rectify that. He wasn't like Brooke's parents, he actually loved me and when he was around, things were great. He just wasn't around that often and that's what hurts the most. I close my eyes and try to find some strength within me to gear myself up for what is coming next.

The doctor walked up to us, and all I could see was the blood, lots and lots of it. His lips are moving that much is true. I'm not listening; my eyes are just focused on the blood. I can't recall a time when I've seen so much. A horror movie maybe, but that doesn't count so I guess this would be it. I fear the worst and semi prepared myself to it. I'm breathing heavily, struggling to find air. I'm not sure what's happening but my eyes are still focused on the blood. I feel a warm breath near my ear and a hand rubbing my back. "Breathe slowly for me babe." Brooke's voice soothes me and I steadily maintain an even breath but all I can hear is the pounding of my heart.

For the first time since he walked over to us, I raise my eyes to look at his face. He gives me a half smile and walks away. 'Wait a minute, what did he say?' I ask myself. Brooke, Nathan and Haley are smiling and I'm confused. Brooke walks in front of me and puts both her hands on my face. She's smiling but at the same time her eyes are welling up with water. This makes everything even fuzzier in my head. It actually starts to pound as bad as my heart is when words seem to finally make the connection from my ear to my brain. "He's gonna be alright Peyton."

If that wasn't enough, I hear the words again. "He's gonna be alright." I nod my head and start to cry tears of joy. She pulls me into her arms and I can't seem to stop crying. I finally feel like I've caught a break and I can't begin to tell you how great that feels.

**_A few days later_**

**Brooke's POV**

The past week has been hard for Peyton. She really thought that Larry was going to die. It was heart breaking, having seen her go through it before with Ellie and her mum. There wasn't much that I could do but be there for her when she needed me. No matter how many times I told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt like she was to blame for his condition. Haley and Nathan have been great and so supportive. I shouldn't have expected anything less from Naley. They've been cooking us dinner and generally helping in any way they can.

Right this very moment, I'm sitting outside Peyton's house in my car. I'm not sure what I'm doing at the moment. I'm just staring out into the street, watching life pass me by. All of this puts everything into perspective. No more regrets, no more waiting for things to happen. I have to make them happen. I close my eyes and just relax. I'm listening to the wind blowing, the rustling of the trees, the sprinklers watering the grass. I hear the birds chirping and Peyton. Wait why can I hear her.

"What are you doing in your car at 5am and in your pyjamas?" I open my eyes and let the window down a bit. That was a very good question, I thought about the answer and I couldn't come up with anything that would make any sense. "I needed to grab something." She looked at me like I said something stupid, which I probably did. Scratch that I definitely did having just ran it through my head again.

"And this couldn't wait until later." She bends down and rests her arms on the door, after I pressed the button to bring the window down completely. "What's going on?" I really didn't want to answer that. With everything that's gone on I couldn't put this on, at least not yet. "Just getting an early start." That was as vague as it gets. She puts her hand through her hair and mulls over her next move. All she does is simply place her hand on my shoulder.

"Come back inside." I nod and motion at the window. She gets the hint moves away. I press the button for the window to go back up and get out of the car. She puts her arm around my shoulder and notices that my hands are empty. She doesn't say another word and leads me back inside.

**Peyton's POV**

I'm not sure what it was, maybe my body just missed the warmth of hers, but I woke up. I looked around the room and she wasn't there. I checked the bathroom and around the rest of the house. Where could she possible be at this time of the morning?

I pull the curtains in the front room and that's when I notice her sitting in her car. I really didn't know what to think. I didn't believe her reason for being out there, so I didn't push it. I just made sure that I got her back inside. She didn't want to go back to sleep so she just sat on the sofa while I made some breakfast.

I'm driving to the hospital now, Brooke's going to join me later as she's got some work stuff to attend to. This will also give me alone time to speak to my father; I'm not running this time. I guess this is where we start again and sort everything out so there are no regrets.

Dad woke up yesterday and I wasn't even there at the time. I got a phone call while I was taking a shower. Event though the doctor told us he was going to be okay, I didn't believe it until I was told he was awake. That's when I felt that everything was going to be fine. Everybody has been so great with support and generosity; it's been quite overwhelming and I have to remember to thank them.

I hesitantly walk into his room making sure I'm quiet just in case he's asleep. He's sitting up and watching TV. He turns in my direction, so much for me being quiet. "Peyton." He sounds surprised and reaches to turn the television off.

"Hi dad. How are you feeling?" I walk closer to him, debating on whether I should keep standing or sit down. He opens his arms out which catch me by surprise. "Come here."

In that moment it felt like I was nine and I had found out that my mother had died. Pure confusion filled my head. My thoughts were broken by two simple words. "I'm sorry."

I open my mouth but no words come out. It would be helpful if there were words in my brain, but that seems to be drawing a blank. I huge sigh of relief washed over me and walked closer to him. He engulfed me in a hug and I couldn't help stop the tears that were running down my face. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but for the first time in ages, I felt like a teenager again.

I pull away from him and plant myself on the chair next to his bed. I'm still speechless and he continues speaking as I soak it all in.

"I can't pretend to understand but I am sorry for I reacted. You have to look at it from my view or anyone that knows you. It's always been Lucas. Regardless of who Brooke is, girl or boy, it's the suddenness of everything. You go from 'loving Lucas' to discarding it all for Brooke. Is this what you really want?"

"More than anything in the world, Dad." I responded with conviction, finally finding words.

"Why did you wait so long?" He asked. I guess he's trying to get a better understanding of what was going on in this head of mine.

"I didn't think Brooke had those kind of feelings for me."

I obviously didn't understand what he was asking as he repeated it with more clarification. "No. What I meant was why did you wait so long before you called the wedding off?"

I paused for a moment, thinking that I was stupid to have let things get so far. "Because I was afraid. By calling it off, it would be admitting that these feelings were real and I was scared by the truth. I love Lucas but I'm not in love with him. I was naïve to think that my feelings would somehow change but the more I wished for them to change for Lucas, the more it grew for Brooke."

"When did you realise your feelings had changed for her." That was a really good question that I wasn't really sure I knew the answer to but I tried to answer it anyway. "I guess it's always been there. I just put things down to how close we were. She's all I think about. I just didn't realise it until she hugged me before we went down the aisle, that I couldn't pretend anymore."

"And Brooke?" He's really going for it on the question front. It feels like we're playing twenty questions.

"I didn't know how she felt until after the wedding, when she came after me."

He shifts in his bed and I get up to help him feel more comfortable but he raises his hand to tell me that he's ok. "I'm sorry if it feels like I'm interrogating you but I'm trying to understand. Are you two together now, like a couple?"

"Yes we are and we're happy. Is this gonna be too much for you too handle?" I guess I thought I'd throw a question for him too.

"Me lying here has taught me that you don't know what's around the corner, so I'll handle it." I actually believe what he's saying and I'm relived.

"Good because Brooke wants to see you but she's a little scared." I chuckle at my words, but it's true that she's scared. She's always been family and she didn't want anything to change between the two of them. He's always been the father she never had.

"She shouldn't be. I still love her like my own, that's never going to change." I think I'm going to cry. Brooke definitely would if she heard him say that. Instead of basking in the progress we've seem to have made, I ask him a question that has been weighing heavily on my mind ever since Haley told me he was in here. "Am I the reason you're in here?"

He seems surprised by this question but he must have known that I would be thinking it. "What makes you think that?"

"You're a pretty healthy man and the way we left things, I couldn't help think that your heart attack was my fault."

"There's more going on that would cause this." He waved around the room.

His answer bugged me. It was like he was telling me something without really telling me anything at all so I decide to press him on it. "What's going on dad?"

"Don't worry about it." I feel like he's just dismissed me and I won't take that as a satisfactory answer.

"I can't help but worry when you're lying here after nearly dying. Please tell me what is going on." My voice sounds more desperate and I'm begging for an answer.

He sighs and whatever it is, he doesn't want to tell me but he starts anyway. "I haven't been looking after myself properly. I got into some trouble and owed some money. I had to work more than usual to pay everything off."

"You could have come to me for help. It's not like I don't have the money."

"A father shouldn't need to go to his daughter for help." All I can say to that is he's a man and he's too proud. I get it, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

"Has everything been dealt with?" I ask more sternly.

"Yes."

**Brooke's POV**

I had left Peyton alone for the morning to go to the hospital. I had a few Clothes Over Bros business to attend to. Having my own company is great but there are always downs that come packaged with the ups. Luckily I have a good set of people around me, only really possible when I fired Victoria. You wouldn't be surprised to know that she's no longer talking to me. That's fine by me as she spent most of my youth ignoring me. The only occasion we spent any real time together was when she was helping me with the company. Before and after then was just zilch.

I've been talking on my phone for ages trying to sort a few things out but it doesn't seem to be going well. I think I've worn the carpet down with all the pacing I've been doing. "This can't possibly happen, can it?"

"Unfortunately it is but I'm going to do my best to fight it." The voice on the other end says.

"Whatever it takes." I wanted to make it clear how serious I was by those words; I think the message was received loud and clear.

"I call you tomorrow." The call was ended and I took in the extent of the conversation and the situation that brought it. I had to make another call, one that wasn't stressful. I hit number 2 on the keypad and it doesn't take long for an answer.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." Peyton sounded happy over the phone. "Dad wants to see you."

"Hey, I'm not going to be able to make it before visiting ends. I'm sorry but things are taking longer than I expected." I really wanted to see him but there were things that required my urgent attention.

"Sure. I guess I'll just see you at mine later." I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll try not to be too late." I look at a photo I keep of the two of us and it brings a smile to my face. Not wanting to let her come off the call yet, I continue. "Peyton, I love you."

"I love you too. Is everything ok?" There was the million-dollar question. I don't think that it was just my behaviour that made her worry but I obviously didn't hide it too well in my voice. I took a deep breath and replied. "Everything's fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I end the call and walk to find Millicent. That girl has been brilliant and I couldn't ask for more from here. She started as my assistant and has ended up as my friend. I can't begin to thank her for the help that she has been. There are some things that she's helped with that go beyond her job and I don't tell her enough how grateful I am to her.

"Can you not tell anyone about what's going on at the moment. Not Peyton or even Mouth, I need some time." She nods and places a reassuring hand on my arm. I wish it were that easy to fix.

**NO POV**

It was dark by the time Brooke snuck into Peyton's house. She assumed that the blonde would be asleep but she found her sitting on the bed with a pair of headphones in her ear. Brooke stood at the door just watching her. She could remember the countless amounts of times that she found her doing this. Even though Peyton didn't hear the brunette, she felt like she could sense that someone was in the room. She looked in the direction of the door and smiled. She took her headphones off and got off the bed. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked walking towards the other girl.

"Not long." Peyton placed a kiss on Brooke's lips. The kiss was deepened and a moan escaped the brunette's mouth. Peyton started walking backwards, pulling Brooke with her. Peyton pulled away and brushed some hair from Brooke's face. Brooke had noticed the hunger in Peyton's eyes. The only time she had seen them since they were back was the day at the bridge. "I think it's time we get you out of these clothes Brooke."

It was another early morning when Peyton woke up. This time Brooke was still in bed, her head on her shoulder while her arm was draped across Peyton's stomach. She kissed the top of Brooke's head and stroked her hair. It was mornings like this that she felt contentment. There was no shaking this feeling she had. She wasn't clear why she had woken up and she was prepared to go back to sleep but for the second time in less than 12 hours, she felt a presence. She looked at her door and her eyes registered the sight before her. She had no words, just an opened mouth in shock.

* * *

A/N: I know that some of you thought it would be better for the story if Larry died but I just couldn't do it to Peyton, sorry.


	13. Question Existing

A/N: I have to give paulinemcc for guessing right who the person at the door was. You didn't even have to put the name, I know who you were talking about.

**Question Existing**

Peyton hadn't said a word since she spotted a figure standing at her bedroom door. Her mouth was literally open, catching flies. "Somehow I didn't think you would be here." The voice at the door said.

Peyton was still surprised but managed to muster a response. "My father had a heart attack." She wasn't sure why she gave that answer. Yes it was true but it wasn't the answer she was looking to say but it was the one she gave anyway. She felt the body next to her shift.

"Who are you talking to?" Brooke mumbled, still having her eyes closed.

"Brooke, wake up." Peyton whispered in her ear.

"Stop talking. It's sleepy time." Brooke mumbled. Peyton prodded her, trying to get her to wake up but she was fighting it. After yesterday's early exploits, she was determined to get as much sleep as possible. Unfortunately Peyton had other plans but not the good kind. She opted to use her feet this time to a successful effect. "I'm still tired from last night but if you want to go again then I have some energy still left in me." She opened her eyes and lifted her head. Peyton wasn't looking at her so she followed the blonde's eyes in the direction of another blonde.

"Lucas." Brooke then felt very awkward and naked, both mentally and physically. She wrapped as much of the cover as she could to hide her naked form.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll pick up my stuff when you're not here." He threw the key he had used to get in, on to the bed and walked out without another word.

"Luc wait. I'm sorry." The words from Peyton fell on death ears as he was already down the stairs closing the front door. Peyton threw her head back on the headboard, she had no intention of going after him, knowing that it wasn't a good idea and he would need to cool off. "That was not how I wanted him to find out."

"I know Peyton. I know." Brooke was stroking Peyton's hair. "What time is it anyway?" Peyton looked at the clock. "8:30am."

Brooke didn't even want to think about work and knew that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep so she took the conversation back. "Do you think Haley and Nathan know he's back?"

Peyton looked at Brooke, both still having sleep in their eyes. "I'm sure they would have warned us and definitely warned him. We should try to explain things to him."

Brooke chuckled but it was more of a nervous and sarcastic chuckle then anything else. "I think this was pretty much it." She motioned at the fact they were both naked.

Peyton intertwined her hand with Brooke's, looking for the comfort that it usually provided. "With all that's gone on recently, I forgot that we would have to deal with all this. Maybe I was hoping that it would just blow over or we would be able to skip it."

"Things are never that easy especially in Tree Hill." Brooke responded as she was rubbing her thumb along Peyton's hand.

Peyton moved her face closer to Brooke's and she placed her other hand on Brooke's cheek. "Sometimes I wish we were still in Europe when it was just about us."

"I know but unfortunately life gets in the way, it always does."

Peyton moved in and kissed Brooke. Before she had the chance to deepen it, one of the cell phones started ringing. Brooke groaned, as she knew it was hers. She pulled away and turned to pick up her phone from the side table.

"Ignore it." Peyton said as Brooke was looking at the caller id.

"I can't." Brooke got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, finding the nearest room. "Hey, It's a bit early for a call." She greeted the caller.

"I know but I need to see you today." The male replied.

Brooke let out an exhausted huff at the request. "I don't know if I can get away. I need to go to the hospital with Peyton."

"It's important and I don't think it's a good idea if I just dropped by at your place. Does she know what's going on?" He enquired.

"No. She's had too much going on with her father for me to just spring this on her." There was worry in Brooke's voice; the feelings from the previous morning came rushing back to her.

"You know the truth will come out eventually."

"I know." Brooke's hand went through her hair, as she knew the truth of his words. It will come out soon and she weighed up her options. She knew what she had to do, even if she didn't like it. "I'll come by your office this afternoon. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way."

"See you later."

* * *

Nathan and Haley had been getting ready for the day. They were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast while Deb was helping to get Jamie ready. Haley got up and put their dishes in the dishwasher. When she walked back to the table, Nathan pulled her to him and lightly grazed his lips to hers.

"What have you got planned today?" He asked when pulling away. Before she had the chance to answer they heard their doorbell. They looked at each like they expected the other one to know who it was.

"Don't look at me; I'm not expecting anyone. Are you?" She asked, moving away from him and back to the dishwasher.

"No. I guess I'll get it then." Nathan got up and walked to the front door.

"Why don't you ever put a shirt on when you answer the door in the mornings?" She shouted out.

Nathan opened the door and saw his brother. "Luc, you're back." He opened the door wider for Lucas to walk through. Lucas was in a complete state of shock. He didn't know what to make of the image he had witnessed. He was driving about and knew that the only people that could help him make sense of everything would be his brother and best friend. When Haley saw him, Lucas was pacing up and down. Nathan and Haley watched in confusion. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" His younger brother asked.

"About Peyton and Brooke, together." He said angrily. He didn't really want to say those words and they came off his tongue with such grit and resentment.

The married pair looked at each other sighing. They knew he would find out eventually but they never really prepared themselves for what would come after. Haley looked back at Lucas. "We found out when they got back from their holiday." She finally replied.

He looked at them with brokenness written all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like you been answering your phone." Haley responded. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was feeling a little hurt by Lucas ignoring him. She thought it was a little selfish, on her part but she couldn't help shake the feeling.

Nathan seemed to sense this and went to defend his wife and their reason for not saying anything. "We didn't want to tell you by voicemail. Seriously, would you want us to say 'hey Lucas, did you catch the NBA finals? By the way Larry's had a heart attack and your exes have hooked up. Catch you later.' Is that how you would want us to tell you?"

Lucas knew his brother was right. He shook his head and slumped down onto the couch beside him. "It would have been better than how I did find out." He mumbled as he had his head in his hands. He replayed the scene in his head for the umpteenth time. Other guys would have gone the good kind of crazy after seeing Brooke and Peyton together but for him, that picture was the final nail on the coffin for him and Peyton.

"How did you find out?" Haley inquired, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Lucas lifted his head from his hands before he answered. "I got back an hour ago and I went over to Peyton's to grab my stuff. I assumed that they were still away. I found them in bed together, naked."

"I'm really sorry, Lucas." Haley placed her hand on his back, while looking up and Nathan.

"What do I do now?" Nathan spotted the water in his big brother's eyes. Though he wasn't crying, the pain was evident. He didn't want to answer Lucas' question but he said the only thing he could think of. "I guess you move on."

* * *

Peyton had been getting herself ready to go to the hospital. She had overheard Brooke's conversation on the phone. She wasn't intending to, but she picked up the latter part of it as she was making her way down to the kitchen. Brooke's strange behaviour had bothered her and it was blatant to see that there was something on her mind. There was something that was being held from her, but she wasn't in that state anymore where things needed to be hidden from her. Her father was ok and would be released from hospital in a few days. The only thing she really had to worry about was how she was going to approach Lucas and try to clear the air. That was a conversation that she didn't want to have. She wasn't sure if him finding them this morning had made it easier or harder. She was standing over the stove when she felt Brooke's arms snake around her waist and lips on her shoulder. Peyton sighed leaning into the touch. "What's going on?"

"I'm kissing you. Obviously I'm not doing a good job if you have to ask." Brooke mumbled under Peyton's skin, still trailing kisses.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Peyton turned in Brooke's arms to face her. "The phone call, your strange behaviour. What aren't you telling me because too much has happened? I'm telling you this, I can handle whatever it is."

Brooke knew that it would be best to just get it all out but she couldn't do it just yet, she still needed to figure things out first. "There are just some things I need to take care of. You don't need to worry about it."

Peyton brushed some hair from Brooke's face. "Let me in, maybe there's something I can do."

"Its just work. It will be fine. Something urgent has come up with work so I can't go to the hospital with you. Hopefully it won't take long, I'll see you later." Brooke kissed Peyton on the lips, grabbed her bag and left leaving Peyton more worried than set at ease.


	14. Between The Lines

A/N: I know it has been way too long. I've given myself a hit on the arm for taking too long with this update. I just hadn't written anything on this story for a while. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for sticking with this.

**Between The Lines**

**Peyton's POV**

I went back to see my father today and he was in good spirits. He was looking forward to seeing Brooke but I guess she'll visit another time. I told him that he was going to come and stay with me when he's released. He obviously protested, claiming he could look after himself. I wasn't having anything of it and practically ordered him otherwise.

We sat for a bit, talking and laughing. It was good to see this side of him again; it's been too long. I caught him up on our Euro trip, but left out certain parts of the trip. Thinking of that, Brooke and I should finish that trip one day; we didn't even get to see Amsterdam properly.

Haley had called me while I was visiting my father. She informed me that Lucas had been round after he left mine. I didn't know what to say to her. She understood. I can tell how hard it is for her and Nathan to be caught in the middle of all this. Maybe she has been holding back since my father has been ill. I guess I'll find out soon enough as I'm waiting for her to join me for lunch. I was surprised when she asked to meet me. As I'm sitting here nervously drinking my water, I anticipate her arrival. I gather from her earlier voice that I'm in for it and I'm kind of prepared to face it.

I'm playing with my napkin when Haley walks up to the table. I get up and tentatively greet her. She leans in to hug me and I have to admit that it kind of throws me.

"Sorry I'm late." We both pull away and sit down.

"It's ok. I haven't been here long." So that was a bit of a lie but I'll just keep it to myself. The waitress comes over and asks her if she wants a drink while she decides on what she wants to eat. She orders water and I also ask for another. When the waitress leaves, Haley speaks.

"So much has happened since the last time we were here. The triangle has taken a different turn now." I look up at her and her eyes are still on the menu. I don't know what to say. She manages to interrupt the air that is coming out of my mouth. "Brooke was just as surprised as us when you kissed her at the church so I guess my question is, how long did you have those feelings for her? Most importantly, why did you string Lucas along?"

So she cut to the chase. I was kind of hoping that she would forget all that but you can't always get what you want. I guess it was my turn to cut to the chase so I thought about it quickly and then explained. "Haley, you have to understand that I was confused. We grow up thinking we're going to get married to the guy of our dreams and that would be it, you know a house, children, a life to build on. You've found that with Nathan." The waitress gives us our water and I shake my head to let her know that we're not ready to order. "I thought that Lucas was that guy for so long, I mean he's always saving me. For a while there was always something else, that it never felt right or even enough. When he proposed there was a doubt in my mind, but I shook it off and said yes in the end. I love him but my feelings for Brooke overpowered anything I felt for him. Those feelings have been there for some time and I just wanted to put them away and never speak of them but the closer it got to the wedding, the more I couldn't hide them."

"You shouldn't have let it get this far with Lucas then, I mean leaving him at the altar." I could hear the disappointment in her voice and accept that I've handled everything the wrong way.

"I know I should have handled things differently and I wish I could turn the clock back but I can't."

"It's not going to easy for anybody." How true her words are. I guess I should find out what happened with Lucas.

"I know. On the phone you said that Lucas went to your place after he found us. How was he?" I'm sure I can guess what the answer is but I can't help but ask. She puts her elbow on the table and rests her head on her hand. I could tell she was trying to think of the choice of words to use. "Distraught, confused, probably more."

"I didn't know he was back. It's not the way that I wanted to handle the situation. Do you know where he is now?"

"No. I assume he's back at his."

"I'm gonna try and find him later to talk." The thought just makes me nervous but I know that I have to do it and the sooner the better.

"Are you going alone or is Brooke going with you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe its best I see him alone. Anyway she's not around." It really isn't a good idea, especially how he saw us the last time. "Speaking of Brooke, she's been acting really strange lately. Has she said anything to you?" I know how close the two of them are and if she can't tell me what is going on, I hope that she had spoken to Haley.

"Sorry. We've not really spoken about anything other than your father. Why, what's going on?" Her answer disappoints me. I guess no one really knows what's going on with her.

"That's the question. She's been really secretive and she's hiding something but she won't say anything."

"Give her time and she'll open up." I really hope Haley's right as Brooke's behaviour is worrying me. We finally order and we spend the rest of lunch fully catching up on everything else.

It was a couple of hours before we said our goodbyes. I am currently sitting in my car, trying to pluck up the courage. I kind of wished I had a drink before coming here. My body is shaking and I can't get a grip. I count to ten and finally get brave enough to step out the car. I walk tentatively to the door and give it a knock, not feeling anymore confident than I was in the car. I'm not sure if I want it answered but if it isn't then I'll have to come here again and I can't go through this a second time. The door opens and his face instantly turns to a look of disgust when he sees me.

"What do you want?" He spits out.

"To explain everything." I can feel my voice trembling with nerves.

"There's nothing to explain. I saw it all; remember." I can see what he's feeling, it's written all over his face and it's starting to scare. "Is this payback?"

I'm slightly taken aback by his question. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this payback for what happened between the three of us in high school?"

Half of me is laughing inside that he could even think that. The other half is pissed off and that's the side I show him. "It's not about that."

"Did she tell you we kissed after I proposed to you in LA?"

I'm not sure what he's trying to achieve by saying this. If he's trying to hurt me then it's not working. "Very mature of you to bring that up. I know you were drunk and you kissed her, she told me."

"Whatever. Just leave Peyton and don't bother coming back."

He slams the door shut in my face. I've never seen such anger in his face. I jump into the car and head over to Clothes Over Bros, hoping that Brooke can help stop this day from sucking even more.

I walk in and acknowledge Millicent with a nod. I patiently wait for her to finish with what she is dealing with. Brooke has always praised Millicent, not just for her work and effort but also has a person and a friend. She finishes up and walks over to me.

"Hey, where's Brooke?" She looks at me like I've asked a stupid question. She smiles and then answers. "New York." Something registers with her, as I look confused. She thinks I knew that Brooke was in New York.

"Why is she there?" She looks like she's told me something that she wasn't meant too but she hasn't told me anything really. "Just for business."

"What aren't you telling me? What's going on?" I'm starting to sound desperate.

"It's just some business that she needs to take care of. She'll tell you when she gets back."

"When is that?" I ask desperately.

"This evening maybe tomorrow." I can't tell if she's lying or just doesn't know but I don't question it. I turn and walk off in a huff. Things aren't making any sense. If it were something simple then why would she be hiding things from me? I enter my car and press her speed dial number. It rings straight through to voicemail. I leave a message and start the car up. I just want to go home. Too much has happened today and its worn me down. I spend most of the evening trying to get hold of Brooke and listen to music that Ellie gave me. I also spoke to Haley to find out if she had heard from her but she hadn't. I'm not sure when I crashed and fell asleep, I guess everything has caught up with me. I didn't realise how tired I was.

I wake up the next morning but not the sound of my alarm but my phone ringing. I turn in my bed and I'm disappointed that Brooke isn't here. I instantly think it's her ringing and quickly pick it up without looking at the id.

"Brooke." I saw excitedly.

"No it's Haley." She sounds nervous about something. "I take it you haven't heard from her?"

"No, she hasn't called." I run my hand through my hair as I try to get my eyes to fully wake up.

"Nathan received a message from one of the guys. Have you been online today?"

"No, I just woke up. What's going on?" I fully sit up on my bed and I start to worry again.

"Check your email, I've sent you a link to something that you have to see. It might explain some things."

I quickly get out of bed and move to my computer. I open up my email and click the link and surprised is a word I would use lightly. I guess this does explain some things but I feel that there are more questions and answers to come.


	15. Place To Hide

A/N: So I thought it was about time I updated this. I've been able to get back and do some writing and I knew that this would have to be the first thing I came back to. Thanks to those that have kept reading this and for those that reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy as I go back and do some more.

**Place To Hide**

**Brooke's POV**

There's something to be said for this moment. A split second of time and everything can pass you by. I feel like everything has been going fast while I've been in slow motion. I got back to Tree Hill late or I should say early this morning. Peyton was out for the count and I didn't want to wake her. I watched her sleep for a while and she looked so peaceful. I wasn't tired myself; too much preoccupying my mind. I feel bad for not returning her calls but everything was a mess and I just didn't have time. She really sounded worried and I'm sorry that I've made her feel that way; it wasn't my intention. When she wakes up, I'll tell her everything. Millicent informed me that she was looking for me. I shouldn't have put her in that situation, asking her to keep secrets. I was told that it will come out eventually and the walls are closing in on that day.

I hear Peyton's cell phone ringing and it's not long before it's answered; I guess she's up. I walk up the stairs and I start to hear her voice. I wonder who's calling this early. I slowly open the door and she instantly turns around. Her eyes meet mine and I'm not sure how to describe what they say; relief and anger maybe.

"She's back. Thanks for letting me know. I'll catch up with you later." She hangs up and she just looks at me, crossing her arms. I wear a timid smile, hoping that she will soften up a bit but it doesn't happen.

"Sorry I didn't call, things have been crazy." The nervousness is evident, I'm not sure if I'm trying to hide it as I'm not doing a very good job.

"New York will do that to you." Her words are hard and I don't blame her. "Is this what you've been trying to protect me from?" She points at her computer and I walk closer to it, feeling apprehensive.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle this?" I stand there just looking at the screen and I have to say that I'm in shock. This was not what I was expecting.

"I didn't even know about this." The cogs in my brain started to turn as something kick in. "I can guess who's behind it."

She moves closer to me and I can feel her brush her hand on my back. "Who would want to do this?"

I grit my teeth, not wanting to say the name but I do. "Victoria."

"Am I missing something?" She looks at me confused and asks another question. "Why would she want to do this?"

I take a deep breath before answering. "She's just trying to leave with a bang."

She crosses her arms. "I think you need to explain a few things."

I nod and then move away from her trying to find anything else to focus on. "When we agreed to go global, she official became my business partner but when I fired her as CEO, she immediately put her share up for sale. That's why I had to go to New York to stop her from selling to anyone but me. I've been trying to buy my company in full."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

I finally decide to sit on the bed while she's still standing, waiting for me to answer. "You had your father's health to deal with and this is my problem." She walks over to me and squats down, taking my hand.

"How can you say that, especially with what I've been through. You were there for me and I want to be there for you. Your problems are mine and mine are yours. Don't shut me out." She caresses my cheek and I lean into her touch. "We can handle this together, you just have to let me in." I nod and she gets up from her position, joining me on the bed. She pulls me closer to her and she kisses my forehead. Just for that brief moment I feel more at ease.

"So the world knows we're dating." She points to her computer screen. "Do they also know that I'm head over heels in love with the famous B Davis?" I look at her and instantly get lost in her eyes.

My cell rings and I instantly groan, knowing that I can't ignore any calls I get these days. Without paying attention, I press the call button. "Brooke Davis."

"Well, well. Do I get a prize for pointing out the weird lesbian vibes you two had back in high school?" I roll my eyes and chuckle. Peyton is asking who's on the phone.

"Hello to you too Rachel and no you don't get any points." It's weird how true her words are now. I'm not sure how true it was then for Peyton. I guess I can get a little possessive when it comes to her. I know I did get jealous when she was hanging with Anna.

"Now why did I have to hear about the two of you through the media? I mean I thought Peyton was marrying Lucas. I missed all the drama because of work."

"Sorry." I really should have given her a call to let her know what's been going on. She has unexpectedly become a great friend to me. "Things have been crazy and Peyton's father has been in hospital."

"How's he doing?" A voice has turned into genuine concern, as she knows how much he means to both Peyton and I.

"He's a lot better now."

"Well send them both my best."

"You should make a stop here soon, the next you're in the country." It would be good to see her as it's been a while but we still manage to check in with each other every now and then.

"You know this jet setting life of model is all work and no play but I'll work on it. I've got to go but I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye." I end the call. I look over at Peyton. "I guess she saw the link too. She mentioned how she noticed our weird lesbian vibe in high school."

She laughs and pulls me closer. Just sitting here soothes me but I know that it's temporary; this is definitely the calm before the storm. I am shaken from my thoughts as my phone rings again. This time I look at the id and its Millicent.

"Hey."

"Sorry to disturb you but its getting a bit crazy down here."

"What do you mean?" I sound surprise and I guess it doesn't click to what she's talking about.

"There's press outside."

I really should have given her a call to warn her but I'm surprised that there's press about. I start to wonder which of the reasons that they could be in Tree Hill. I get up and walk over to the window hoping that they don't know where Peyton lives. I slowly open the curtain and I see a couple of photographers. I quickly turn round and focus my attention back on the conversation. "Got some here to. I'm sorry to drag you through this. Take the day off and spend it with Mouth."

"I don't mind staying." I know that she wouldn't mind but she does too much already.

"You've done enough. In fact, take the rest of the week off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, in fact it's a direct order."

"Thanks Brooke."

"No, thank you." I end the call and focus my attention back to Peyton. Her green eyes melt me every time and I simply get lost in them. I'm not sure how long I was staring but she snaps me out of it with a gentle kiss.

"So what are we going to do about the visitors outside?"

"Can we just an ignore them for a bit." I move closer and kiss her again, not wanting to break any contact. Unfortunately she does but her hand moves a piece of hair out of my face and she caresses my cheek.

"You can't avoid things forever." I know she's right but I just want to spend some time here with her before I have to fully deal with things again.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

We're just lying here and I'm holding her but I can't shake the feeling that there's something more going on in that head of hers. She's holding back, I can always tell when she does that. It's this thing that we have, to be able to read each other without words passing us. I want to question her and find out what else is going on but I fear she might just close up and pull away.

I'm stroking her hair, breathing the scent of her shampoo in. These are the moments I love and treasure. When we were younger, we would just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Most times we didn't need to say anything. We both knew that the other person just needed a moment to clear their head. It was in one of those moments that I realised my feelings had evolved into something more for Brooke.

I should have known it when I once made Brooke's favourite breakfast instead of Lucas'. I should have realised my feelings when there was no longer any room in my head for Lucas and it was only Brooke's that plagued my mind. I dismissed the dreams I would have that were constantly filled with my best friend. Every time I touched his tattoo, I would image touching the skin that Brooke's matching tattoo rested on.

Slowly my thoughts were consumed with images of Brooke and only her. Every touch was so electrifying that I was already addicted. Every smile she wore made me erupt into a smile also. The need to be close was overwhelming and so addictive that I just couldn't help myself. I would find any excuse to go and spend time with Brooke, not that I really needed any excuse; she's been my best friend since we were eight.

We survived two dead mums, three absentee parents, shoplifting and jail time but I thought that if I had every told her, my feelings before, that we wouldn't be able to survive it. I'm glad that I was proven wrong. I'm just cursing the fact that I never told her sooner.

She starts to shift in my arms and I her sniffing. "Peyton, I'm scared."

I pull her closer to me and kiss the top of her head. "There's nothing to be scared of. We'll handle the press and everything they throw at us."

"That's not really it. There's more to this than just us being publicly outed." With that I'm left wondering what has really been going on and what she's been hiding.


	16. Songs For You, Truths For Me

A/N: Here's the next update. I'm not completely happy with it but here it goes. Let me know what you think

**Songs For You, Truths For Me**

**Brooke's POV**

There are many times you can just sit back and then suddenly come to the realisation that hiding things just doesn't help. Well I came to that point just now despite other people telling me to confess the truth before. I wasn't just hiding things; I was in denial of my own feelings. I felt like they were betraying me in some sort of way. Here I was lying here and I knew that it was best to just get everything out. There's no point in holding it in and only confessing bits and pieces. I move from my position so that we're facing each other.

She looks at me like I've already done something wrong. Well I have kind of. I take a deep breath before the words spill out of my mouth. "Victoria is dying."

She moves closer, looking to give me comfort but I pull away. In fact I get up completely. I don't feel like I should be comforted at this time.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." She gets up and tries to move towards her but I raise my hand to stop her and I laugh. I know I shouldn't but she looks at me like she doesn't approve; it's probably because of the laughing.

"Tell me everything." She pleaded, I could tell she still wanted to walk over and there was a part of me that wanted it too.

"I'm not even sure why she told me but she did. When I heard those words, I was scared." I'm trying to find something to do with my hands, as I'm feeling slightly nervous.

"Of course you would be. No matter what, she's your mother."

"I wasn't scared for her or the fact she was dying. I was scared because I didn't feel anything. Anger, remorse, sadness, nothing." I run my hand through my hair. "I felt something when you said Larry had a heart attack and it wasn't just because you were hurting but I legitimately felt something but I feel nothing with Victoria."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, everybody reacts differently."

I stare at my hands while I speak my next words. "Including not reacting at all."

"Remember how Lucas and Nathan acted about Dan; it was basically the same."

"Well Victoria has no chance out of this one." I internally chuckling but instantly feel guilty. "She's definitely dying."

"So that's why she's selling her share of the company."

"Yeah, that's part of the big bang. She told me that she was going down swinging seeing as I ruined her life."

"How can she even think that?" She takes a couple of steps towards me but doesn't come all the way.

"She told me she never wanted a child and that I was a mistake that she couldn't get rid of. She says I'm the reason why she's dying. I'm not sure I put it as eloquently as she did."

She looks at me and I can tell that she doesn't know what to do; I can see the indecision in her eyes. I turn away and walk towards the window. Her next question makes me turn back to face her.

"So who's the person you were talking to on the phone the other morning when you said I had too much going on?"

I thought she might eventually ask this but I was hoping that she would forget. It's not like there's anymore to hide but seeing as I'm telling her everything then I spill. "He's my lawyer and he's been helping me sort out the company. He's even helped me draw up a will."

I see her reaction by my words and I know what she's thinking. I know I have to do something to stop her from thinking like this. I quickly move towards her, hoping that my next move will stop her thinking the worst. "I'm ok Peyton. Nothing's happening to me." I pull her into my arms and I instantly regret how I've worded everything. I completely scared her into thinking that there was something physically wrong with me.

"Victoria and Larry made me think about getting my affairs in order. It might be a long way down the road but it doesn't mean I can't be prepared."

"You can't just go and scare me like that Brooke." She pulls out of the hug but not out from my arms completely. The look she's giving me breaks my heart and makes me smile at the same time. I move my hands to her face and pull her in for a kiss. I know it might not be the best time but I couldn't help myself. I pull away and brush some hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry for being so secretive but I just didn't know where my head was. All this time, I've been trying to make sense of it all and I've come up blank."

"Shutting me out wasn't going to help either."

I laugh a little because I know how right she is. "I know that now. It just seemed to the easiest thing to do. It just ended up more complicated then I thought."

**Peyton's POV**

I'm not sure if I'm still angry or just feeling pure relief at what Brooke told me. I have to admit that when she mentioned that she drew up a will, I was scared. The words 'people always leave' rang through my head. For that split second, I thought my world was crashing in. After nearly losing my father, I couldn't bear losing Brooke. That's where the relief came in but the anger of her keeping things all in was still there. I really didn't know what to think when she was being secretive. The not knowing was driving me crazy.

I've put it all aside for now as we deal with everything. We made a brief appearance in town and dealt with a couple of press. Sometimes I forget that Brooke is Brooke Davis the famous designer. I'm so oblivious that I didn't think us being together would be a big deal but I was proven wrong. It's weird to know that some people care so much about who she's dating.

Brooke made the decision to release a statement confirming the rumours and the dust soon settled on that story. She also spoke to her lawyer regarding the company; I think there's a light at the end of that tunnel. It's still a weird situation that I can't get my head around so I don't know how Brooke has managed it.

With Brooke giving Millicent the rest of the week off and the battle with Victoria, she's spent even more time at the company so our time together has been rare. This has given me the opportunity to spend more time with my father and it's been wonderful. It feels like when I was younger. Brooke did make time to finally pay him a visit. She was a bit nervous, scratch that, she was completely nervous. It was the first time she spoke to him since the wedding. Dad showed her there was nothing to worry about when he held his arms open for a hug, when we walked into his room. She was pleasantly surprised and happy at the same time. She couldn't stop grinning that Larry was so cool with everything.

Since then, they've been two peas in a pod whenever we go to the hospital; laughing and joking, even ignoring me at times. Not that I'm jealous of anything. I'm glad that nothing has changed as far as their relationship goes. I do catch myself, at times, just sitting and watching the two of them interact. It brings a smile to my face that he has taken everything so well. He's been so supportive and I have to admit that I wasn't expecting it.

It had been a few weeks since Brooke told me everything. She won't really talk about Victoria and I've tried bringing it up many times. I'm just trying to be there for her but she doesn't like to show her vulnerability. She's been putting most of her energy in the business, which she has full control over now. Her and Larry have been having a ball together, since he was released out of the hospital. I swear she's been spending more time with him than me.

Tonight we've actually planned to spend the evening together, no interruptions. Dad has gone to his house for a couple of days to sort a few things out. I've not attempted to cook, as I would like to actually enjoy the evening, so I opted to order take away. At least that was the plan, as we've kind of skipped the dinner and went straight for dessert. We're just lying here basking in the afterglow when my phone rings. I turn to her and then answer the phone.

I didn't look at the caller id so the caller surprised me. After the pleasantries were done with, I was told the reason for the call. Brooke kept trying to get me to tell her whom it was but I was too busy concentrating on the other end. It wasn't long before the call was ended.

"Who was that?" Brooke asks in a more husky voice than usual.

I place my phone back on the side table and answer "Haley wants us round for dinner tomorrow. She has some news."


	17. Decode

**Decode**

The girls were very excited but apprehensive to what Haley had to tell them. They made sure they bought a couple of bottles of Haley's favourite wine. Peyton, who was driving, pulled up to the driveway and noticed Skills walking up to the house. She looked over to Brooke, who was just as surprised.

"Haley never mentioned Skills was coming too." Peyton said while taking her seatbelt off.

Brooke looked back at the house and replied. "I guess there's a bit of a party going on tonight."

Both girls exited the car and they were greeted at the door by Nathan, who was still standing there having let Skills in previously.

"Hey, glad you both made it." He gave them both a hug and showed them inside the house. They spotted Skills standing near Haley and they proceeded in their direction. They put the wine down and hugged the both of them.

"Great, now everyone is here." Haley announced. This made Brooke question her. "What's going on, Hales?"

Jamie came bouncing in from another room getting very excited. "Aunt Brooke, you're here." He jumped into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want a rematch Jamie." Both Brooke and Peyton turned their head to see Lucas walking in from where Jamie had come from. The smile on his face instantly turned into a grimace at the sight of the two girls. He looked to both Nathan and Haley. "What are they doing here?"

"I invited them over too." Haley responded, trying to emphasise the importance in her words.

"Well, I'm going to go then." Lucas said angrily, already making his way towards the door.

"Please don't." Nathan walked towards him to prevent him from leaving. "We have news that we want to share with all of you."

"Is everything ok Hales?" Brooke asked with concern, stepping closer to her.

"Everything is more than ok." Nathan said smiling at his wife.

"Daddy, can I tell everyone?" Jamie pleaded, showing off his cutest smile. Nathan looked at Haley and she just nodded. "Go on and tell them Jamie."

Still in Brooke's arms, Jamie blurted out the news. "I'm going to have a brother or sister."

All eyes turned to Nathan and Haley who couldn't help hide the big grin on their faces. A chorus of congratulations followed with hugs and kisses. After the initial congratulations were given, Lucas quietly walked out to the pool. Brooke had noticed this and after putting Jamie down, she followed him.

**Peyton's POV**

I watched Brooke follow Lucas out to the pool and I hoped that he wouldn't be as cold and angry towards her as he was to me. I was tempted to follow her but I thought it was best that she spoke to him alone, as she hasn't had the chance to. Plus after our last conversation, it was best I stay away. I turned my attention back to Nathan, Haley and Skills.

"How has Lucas been?" I ask, as I know they have been spending the most time with him since he came back from his trip.

"He's been quite low and drinking a lot." Skills answered. I can tell by his demeanour that he's really worried.

"He is starting to get better. He just has to deal with the anger he's carrying around." Nathan added. "I've been there and it's the anger that eats you up the most." Nathan turned to Haley and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead after.

"You guys have come so far since then. Congratulations again. We need some good news around here." Life in Tree Hill always seems to bring the drama; I for one know that personally.

"We're really excited. I guess it's partly down to the fact that we're more prepared this time around." I could really see the excitement in Haley's eyes and pure pride radiating from Nathan.

"Let's hope your waters don't break at this years graduation." I said laughing as I recall the moment she told everyone during her valedictorian speech. It brings me back to a point where Brooke and I had finally mended our friendship and Lucas and I were together. I wonder how the two of them are doing outside.

**Brooke's POV**

Lucas looked round from where he was sitting, he must have heard the door open. I was a bit hesitant; but that was an understatement. "What are you doing out here?" I don't recall a time when I've heard him talk with such disgust.

"Grabbing some fresh air and I want to talk to you." Once the words have passed through my lips, I berate myself for sounding so timid.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lucas gets up from his seat but before he could walk past, I stop him, both verbally and physically by placing my hand on his shoulder. He shrugs my hand off. "Lucas wait. Just please hear me out."

"Why? What do you possibly have to say?" He turns around and that's when I see it, the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." There's more that I want to say but I need to at least start with this.

"Wow, I'm so glad I stuck around for that." Now I get the sarcasm but I have to let it pass me by. I just need to at least tell him my side of the story.

"None of this was planned."

He chuckles a bit but I know this is no joke for him. "Excuse me if I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. I was as shocked as you were when she walked out on you."

"Save it." He steps closer to me and shows more anger, with his voice raised slightly. "You planned this all to humiliate me and it worked."

"It was never like that. As far as I was concerned, she was gonna marry you."

"So you never told her how you felt." I feel like, just for this brief moment, that he might actually believe that I'm telling the truth.

"No and she never told me. There was no plan." I plead, hoping that I'm getting through to him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you were going to let her marry me without telling her how you felt?" His voice has softened for the first time since we started talking.

"Yes. If that was what she wanted and was happy."

He stops for a moment and gives me a look; one that he used to give before all of this happened. "I'm not sure why I'm asking this but why didn't you tell her?"

"I had no intention to tell her. The two of you seemed so in love and I didn't want to spoil that and I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her or with you."

"It's just hard to take all of this in. I can't wrap my head round the fact that she didn't want to marry me let alone you two together."

I place my hand on his arm and he doesn't flinch away. "I really am sorry that we hurt you."

"I'm gonna go."

"Please don't go because of us." I try to find an alternative to change his mind. "We can leave instead."

"No, you guys stay. I just need to be alone right now." Instead of walking into the house, he just walks out the gate. I don't even know how we didn't notice his car when we drove in. I stay outside for a little bit longer before returning back into the house.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours before we headed home. I couldn't shake the conversation I had with Lucas off; I hope he'll be ok and knows that none of this was planned. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with; he couldn't help it and neither could Peyton and I. Happiness is all I wish for him.

We were currently relaxing on the sofa, she has her arm round me and we're watching something that I wasn't paying much attention to. I couldn't tell if Peyton was paying attention either. I hear her speak and it's barely a whisper. "Brooke."

I turn to her and she looks like there's something on her mind. "Yeah."

"How was Lucas?"

I turn to look at her before I answer. "At first he was really angry; I guess I now understand what you were feeling when you spoke to him. He actually calmed down while I explained that we weren't doing anything behind his back."

"The guys said he's been drinking a lot. I'm worried about him."

"I know, so I'm I, but he'll get it through it. Naley won't allow it." I move to give her a quick kiss and settle back to my original spot. She pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" I wasn't expecting that question especially since we were talking about Lucas. I have to admit that the thought had crossed my mind before. "Yes I have. I would love to have kids. Have you?"

"Yes. I had this image in my head of our children being best friends, like us. Looking out for each other; of course this is when I thought that you and I would both have husbands." She has this dreamy look in her eyes that I can't help raising my eyebrows to. It's weird that we've never had this conversation before.

"Seeing as you've got this image already, how many kids were there?"

"I had two and you had four."

I looked at her in disbelief at the number of kids she saw me with. "You seriously thought that I would have four kids."

"Yes. Especially how you are with Jamie. You love it, don't deny it."

"I can't deny that I love that boy." Just thinking about him makes me smile; in fact he was part of the reason that got me seriously thinking about having kids. "Maybe four isn't so bad."


	18. Making A Memory

**Making A Memory**

**Peyton's POV**

So things have settled down a lot, which I'm grateful for. I have a few things I need to sort out which will probably require help but I would like to keep it a secret for a while. I've always found that the more people that know, the more likely things are to fail. It's very important that everything goes right. I've wanted to do this for quite a while and have no hesitation in trying to execute my plan. That sounds like I'm planning something deadly, which is totally not the case. I go over the things I need to check to make sure everything is ready.

I had woken up earlier than normal and I was already dressed. My plan was to sneak out of the house before Brooke got up but that wasn't going according to plan. I can hear Brooke walking down the stairs and I quickly hide everything in my bag. She wraps her arms around me from behind and places a few kisses on my shoulder. It doesn't take me long to respond. "Morning."

"Why did you sneak out of bed so early, P Sawyer?" God, I love her 'I've just woken up' voice; it's so sexy.

"Just had a couple of things to take care of. Did you actually miss me?" I swing the chair round and meet her. She has this cheeky grin on her face that says she is up to something.

"I might have but I won't tell you."

I pull her closer to me so she's sitting on my lap and kiss her. Her kiss is totally distracting me; I'm just not sure if its a good or a bad thing yet. I get lost for a while, just feeling her near me. She moves her lips away from mine and starts kissing my neck and collarbone. She moves her head back and I open my eyes; she's looking straight back at me. I brush some hair out of her face and I decide that maybe I can postpone my plan for a couple of hours as I utter six words. "Get me out of these clothes."

* * *

Brooke is now in the shower so I grab my clothes and quickly get changed. I left a note, grab my bag from downstairs, sneak out the house and jump into my car. It was the perfect day for everything I was going to do today. I stop at a couple of places to drop things off and pick up some more supplies to make sure the finishing touches are complete.

I drive to my office, knowing that I had a bit of time to spare, so I could get ready. I was getting nervous and excited, though really nervous. The closer it came to today, the more nervous I got. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted everything to be perfect. I put some music on to help me relax and it's doing the trick.

After the album, I was listening to finishes, I grab everything that I need and I take a drive to my destination.

**Brooke's POV**

I come out of the shower and I was calling out for Peyton. It took me a while to realise I was shouting into thin air, as she had left the house already. As I start to get dress, I spot a note on the mirror. She knows I won't miss it there.

I smile as I read the note. There's a small drawing of the two of us as kids and a message 'this is the start of a series of clues, so go back to the beginning of where it all began for the next part.' I shake my head and mumble to myself "What are you up to P Sawyer?"

It didn't take me long to know where she was talking about. I quickly get the rest of myself sorted and head to the place where we first met.

Within 20 minutes of leaving the house, I was standing at the spot where our story started. I remember it like it was yesterday. She didn't take any crap from the other children and I guess that's what drew me to her straight away. I walk over to the bench where I first spoke to her and feel underneath the seat. I grab the note and read the next clue. 'Cheer for me, cheer for you, practice was all we ever seemed to do.' I laugh at the picture, as it's a scowling Peyton with pom-poms.

It surprised me that she lasted the whole of high school as a cheerleader. I reminisce over our high school days on the way to Tree Hill High. I walk through the halls and a chill passes through me, remembering that not all my memories were good. I eventually find myself in the gym and there's a pom-pom with an envelope attached to it. I open the envelope and pull the note out. 'Take the pom-poms and head to your office where you shall find the next clue.'

I stare between the pom-poms and the note, deciding that I don't like where this is going. I walk to the car and place the items in the passenger seat. For the first time today, I turn some music on. I'm not sure what made me do it but as soon as it starts playing, I know she's been messing about with it as its playing the mix she made for the classic in Charlotte; one of the times we weren't really speaking. I recall that weekend, remembering how I won best choreography and how despite the state of our relationship, at the time, she still had my back (without the knife in it).

I rush into the building and walk pass Millicent quickly, barely saying hello. I open the door and I instantly find the next clue hanging up on the wall. 'Wear me and go to our spot.' I'm not sure if I should laugh or start a plot to get her back for this. I decide to at least go along with it and deal with her later. I quickly get changed and head back into my car.

I drive fast but not pass the limit; no need to get myself in trouble. I park my car and walk to our spot; I'm surprised by what I see and the trouble she has gone to. I hear laughing and I turn around. "I can't believe you actually wore it."

I cross my arms, not feeling very impressed by her laughter. She sees this and stops immediately. "Are you telling me that I didn't need to?"

"Err. Maybe I just wanted to see you in that uniform one more time." She's walks towards me and grins. I get that she's flirting so I respond.

"Well you should have worn your cheerleading uniform and at least given me the same pleasure." She pulls me in for a kiss and I lose myself. She has this ability to render me stupid anytime she touches me. This is more than evident when her hands move underneath my skirt.

"Was this your wicked plan to get better access to my ass?" I mumble in her lips.

"If I say yes, would you hold it against me." She says smirking, as she pulls away from me.

"If I knew that this uniform was such a turn on, then I would have worn it ages ago."

"I'll make a mental note that you're than willing to wear this in the future."

I cut this part of the conversation off and try to find out what this was all in aid of. "What's this all about, Peyt?"

"You told me that I should come here when I'm happy instead of when things go wrong, so that's what I'm doing. I'm making a memory."

"Are you getting all soft and romantic on me?" She's laughing but its weird because I sense that it's more of a nervous laughter. I pull out of her arms but hold on to her hand.

"We shouldn't let this spread go to waste." I sit down on the blanket, pulling her down with me. I look at the whole picnic that's laid out and then look at her. I give her a quick kiss. "I don't think I've forgotten anything so what's the occasion?"

"Apart from me getting all soft and romantic, I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"You didn't have to but thank you Peyton." I give her a quick kiss and she pulls away, reaching for her bag. I watch her as she pulls something out. "There was also another reason why I did all this."


	19. You and Me

**You and Me**

**Peyton's POV**

I'm with my father and Derek, thinking about how I've come to this place. I'm happy, truly happy and I never thought I could ever say that. Derek has been in town for a few days and it's been great having my two favourite guys together for the first time. We've been hanging out and the two of them having been getting to know each other.

Derek and I caught up on everything, well not everything. We have been communicating for ages so he knew everything up until the wedding that never was, so I only really needed to fill him on everything that happened afterwards. Talking to him about it made me take note of everything and how things have changed. I no longer feel like I'm living a lie and I'm content. Derek told me that I couldn't stop smiling, which he never had the opportunity to see that much when he was last in Tree Hill.

Jamie is now running around with Nathan trying to catch him. Haley is following, cradling her belly with one hand. The baby has grown so much and it isn't long now before she comes into the world. Yes, they are having a girl. It's great to see how happy the three of them are.

I look around the garden and people are enjoying themselves. Skills and Deb are even here. You wouldn't be surprised to know that Lucas isn't here. He still hasn't spoken to me but he has spoken to Brooke a couple of times. She says he's doing a lot better.

I think of all the things we've gone through lately; my runaway bride act, my father's heart attack, Brooke's problems with the company, the press, Lucas and more recently Victoria's death. Brooke hasn't really spoken about it, choosing to bury herself in other things. She actually hasn't been spending as much time at work as I would have thought in the circumstances. She's been hanging out with Haley and especially Jamie so he wouldn't feel left out by the impending arrival of his sibling. Taking him on day trips and really spoiling him, she really loves that boy.

I see Mouth and Millicent talking to Brooke; she's probably telling them congratulations. They got engaged a couple of days ago but have only told Brooke. You may ask why I know, she's not really good on keeping secrets that involve weddings; she still loves them. I'm shocked that I'm the only one she's told but they were kind of expecting her to tell me so they weren't upset.

I guess I must have been staring a bit too long as Derek breaks my attention. "So you never did finish how this day came to be."

I turn back to him smiling. "Ok, so we were at the bridge with a picnic laid out…"

_She gives me a quick kiss and I pull away, reaching for my bag. I pull it out of my bag, the reason I did all of this. "There was also another reason why I did all this."_

_I pull out the box from my hand but keep it hidden. "Do you remember what I said the last time we were here?" She nods as I continue._

"_It's still true to this day that __being with you makes me happy. We've been through so much together, good and bad times. No matter what, we always seem to find a way back to each other. I've always loved you and that manifested into something more, something greater than I anticipated and I'm eternally grateful for your love everyday."_

_I take a huge breath and show her the box. I see the surprise written all over her face and I start talking again. "I can't see myself with anyone but you. Ever since we were kids, you've been there as my best friend, roommate and lover. I love you and always will." I now open the box and her eyes light up even more than before._

"_We've spent most of our lives together and I want to continue to spend the rest of my life with you. So today, I'm asking you Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"_

_I see tears running down her face and I try to wipe some of them away. "Ok, so that wasn't the reaction I was going for."_

"_How can you expect me not to cry when you go and say all of that?" We both laugh a little, as I continue to wipe the tears away. "I feel like I should come up with a speech, as I don't think a couple words are enough as an answer. Maybe I should save it for the vows." She's stopped crying and has a big grin on her face._

"_Are you saying what I think you are saying?" I need to double check what I've just heard._

"_Do I need to spell it out for you. Yes I will marry you." I pull her in for a long overdue kiss. "I love you, do you know that P Sawyer?"_

"_I had some sort of idea." I say smirking._

_She hits me on the arm. "Don't wreck the moment." We share another kiss before we start to eat the food laid out on the blanket._

"So that's how it happened." Brooke walks up to Derek and I and she puts her arm around my waist.

"So that's how you proposed." He looks at Brooke and nods at her. "It was a beautiful ceremony ladies. I glad you let me be a part of it."

"We're both happy you came. It means so much to Peyton and I. Do you think I can borrow this one for a couple of minutes?" She asks Derek.

"Sure." He answers; I'm not sure he would have had a choice. She pulls me into the house, by my hand and into a room, closing the door behind us. Before I get the chance to say anything, she kisses me.

"Hey wifey." She says pulling away.

"Hey yourself." I sound a little flustered.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" She asks. She's been trying for days to get out of me where we're going so I decide to put her out of her misery. "I was thinking that maybe we could finish our little trip to Amsterdam and then hit somewhere that has a beach, where I can finally get you in a swimming costume."

"You better bring your cheerleading uniform as you owe me." She kisses me again and if I didn't know it before, I knew in this moment how right I was to walk out on Lucas and how happy I am today. The heart wants what it wants and sometimes you just have to follow it to be truly happy.

* * *

A/N: I had come to an end with this and thought it was right to end it like this. As this was a AU, its totally legal in this story for them to be married. A big thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed this. Your encouragement turned this oneshot into something more. Who knows, I might start another Breyton story.


End file.
